Standing in the Shadows of Everyone Else
by pinkyridz
Summary: Daniel is hurting in more ways than one after the departure of his Grandfather. A tag for Crystal Skull.
1. Chapter 1

I'm toying with this story at the moment – not really sure where it's going and I'm hoping that if I start posting it, bit by bit – I'll get some inspiration from you guys xx

Let me know what you think...

Hugs

**Standing In The Shadow of Everyone Else Who Came Before.**

Daniel sighed heavily as he pulled into the parking lot at Oregon State Hospital.

It was time to face up to the fact that Nick was gone and probably not coming back.

Knowing that he was going to collect several large boxes, he chose the parking spot nearest to the exit, turned his engine off and rested his head back against the headrest. He needed to gather the strength to return to the old battleground. It had been years since he'd visited this hospital and it bought back memories of bitter rows and resentment, rows which had ultimately led to Nick kicking him out of his life.

Time and circumstances had now changed his view on his grandfather's obsession with the Ballard skull though. He now knew that Nick had been right all along and he felt more than a pang of guilt for not believing him in the first place. Things could have been so different between them if he had.

Daniel had often wondered what sort of a life he would have had if Nick had adopted him after his parents death. His grandfather hadn't really paid him much attention as a child, infact he'd been overly stern and critical about everything he'd done. Nicholas Ballard was old school, he believed that children should be seen and never heard and had almost laughed at the prospect of giving the grieving child a steady home and influence in his life. Daniel would have just got in the way of Nick's studies which the older man deemed as far more important than family.

Life without a family had been hard for Daniel. No one had really wanted a grieving child who'd learnt to cope by withdrawing. Many foster parents had tried to coax him out of the shell he'd crawled into but Daniel had not let anyone in, preferring to throw all his time and efforts into his studies. It was easier that way. Infact he'd never really fitted in anywhere until he'd join SG1. Each foster family had other children and he got lost. Each school deemed him as brilliant but social inept and college had viewed him over achiever who bordered on almost eccentric in his ideas and beliefs.

Catherine Langford had saved him really and he'd viewed her as more of a grandparent than Nick had ever been to him.

But, Nick was his grandfather and as Daniel was his next of kin, it was his duty to now clear out his belongings and complete the story told to the hospital by Stargate Command.

Nicholas Ballard had passed away peacefully in his sleep while visiting his grandson.

If only they knew the truth.

Xxxx

"We just need your signature on these, Doctor Jackson."

Daniel smiled at the receptionist and took the papers she handed to him.

"His room is the third on the left down the corridor."

"I remember, thank you," Daniel looked up from flicking through the papers and smiled again. "Are these all his official documents?" He asked as he returned his attention to the paper work.

"They are the ones that were transferred with him when he first came here although I do believe he has other correspondence in the bottom draw in his closet. He was a very private man."

"Yes he was," Daniel agreed and then quickly signed the acceptance sheet and handed it back to the receptionist. "Do you have the key?"

"Yes, of course." The receptionist quickly returned the paper into Nick's file and grabbed the key off the board. "I'm so sorry to hear of his passing," she stated as she then led the way down the corridor. "He was a good man who will be sorely missed."

"Thank you. It was very peaceful." The lie tripped off Daniel's tongue very easily almost too easily. He supposed that lying came easy since he was used to lying about every aspect of his life now.

"It was nice that he was with family." The receptionist paused outside Nick's door. "Would you like someone to help you, Doctor Jackson?" She asked caringly.

"No, I'll be fine," Daniel, flashed her a reassuring smile. "I'd rather do it alone."

The receptionist returned his smile. "I understand," she sympathised as she unlocked the door. "Just call if you need anything." She opened the door and then stood to one side to let Daniel pass.

"I will, thank you," Daniel replied.

"I'll leave you to it then," the receptionist smiled again before leaving Daniel to his task.

Xxxx

The room was stark and clinical. Nick was never one for family photos or 'nik nak' clutter. Everything had a place, which was funny considering his outward appearance of a bumbling professor.

There was a storage room full of his life's work though, something that Daniel had sorted out when his grandfather was first taken into care. That storage room was a job for another day; today Daniel needed to concentrate on packing away Nick's personal life, to finally erase his grandfather from his time on Earth.

Where to start?

He grabbed one of the boxes the nursing staff had kindly sorted out for him and made his way over to the walk in closet. Nick's clothes would be donated to charity, mind you most of them were threadbare and in need of repair or actually throwing out or burning. Plaid jackets, most of them with patches on the elbow and plain trouser's were the favoured garments in his grandfather's wardrobe and Daniel carefully removed each item, folded them and placed them in the box. Shoe's and ties followed along with thin neutral toned sweaters. Once the box was full, Daniel sealed it with tape and placed it in the corner. He then moved on to the draws and meticulously packed away the contents, not really concentrating on what he was doing until he came across a large book tucked away in the corner of the bottom draw. He carefully removed it and made his way to the bed where he sat down and started to thumb through it.

Nick's childlike handwriting was almost impossible to decipher but Daniel soon became aware that the book was a diary of some sort. Although it wasn't something he'd written in daily, it was obviously something where Nick had documented important times of his life in.

Daniel scooted back so he rested his back against the bed head, flicked to the last page and started to read.

_Today I lost my beloved Elizabeth. Her long fight came to an end and she is finally at peace. Claire and I have to move on in life without her. I'm going to take her to Egypt to escape the memories, I know it is no place for a thirteen year old but I will home tutor her. My work has to go on._

Daniel had no idea that his mother had been so young when her own mother died, it explained alot. Nick had already been saddled with one child in his life, no wonder he didn't want adopt Daniel. He'd forgotten how many times he'd asked about his family, Nick had always had the habit of changing the subject and Daniel hadn't delved any further. This book now gave him the opportunity to find out more about his grandfather and mother's lives and he eagerly continued to read on.

_Claire is settling in well and shows a great passion for history, Egyptian history in particular. I am learning more and more about my child, she has a great thirst for knowledge and is not afraid to get her hands dirty._

A young girl with pigtails and a toothy grin smiled back at him from a photo and Daniel traced the outline of her face. His mother had been so beautiful as a child. He'd seen pictures of her as a grown woman but this was the first as a child and it took his breath away. Her expression was of such amazement and intrigue as she worked alongside the archaeologists on a dig in Egypt – her eyes shone with wonderment and Daniel found it difficult to tear his gaze away. He was quite obviously his mother's son in so many ways. After turning several pages where Nick documented his studies over the span of several years, Daniel came across another photo of his mother. This time she was arm in arm with a very familiar young man.

_Today Claire bought home a suitor, a very suitable young man who is studying to be an archaeologist also. Although he seems painfully shy, I do approve. Not that I would tell them, respect has to be earned and he has yet to do anything to earn it but Claire seems happy. They are returning to university and their studies in the morning. I shall miss them. _

His father was just as Daniel remembered him, tall, dignified and with an air of authority about him. Even at a young age, his parents looked perfect together.

_I had word today that Claire and Melburn have wed. Apparently, I was invited to the wedding; I must have mislaid the invite – not that I would have attended as I am at a very important place in my skull research. I wish them well, none the less._

His grandfather's words and phrases became more clipped and vague as Daniel read on. More and more of the book was taken up with stories of Nick's work; his family seemed to be an afterthought.

_Claire cabled me today. I am a grandfather (I despise that title with my very being.) Daniel was born a week ago. They have invited me to New York to see him but I am so close to my discovery._

Daniel sighed and rubbed his eyes, the tug of a headache pulling from nowhere. He was in two minds whether to read on or not. All the good work done to repair his and Nick's relationship over the past few weeks was fading away as he was reminded repeatedly what a selfish person his grandfather was. The fact that he hadn't attended his only child's wedding or the birth of his grandson was unforgivable in Daniel's eyes. It just confirmed that Nick was so totally submerged in his obsession that nothing else mattered.

_Claire, Melburn and Daniel joined me on my dig this week. Their knowledge and hard work was appreciated but it was no place for a child. I asked them not to bring him again._

The words on the page brought a lump to Daniel's throat. There was a photograph attached to the entry. A small golden haired boy, struggling in his father's arm as they posed in front of a pyramid. Daniel flicked through the next few pages. It was the only photograph his grandfather had of him and that spoke volumes. He was obviously not wanted by Nick and clearly got in the way.

_I have returned to New York. My darling Claire was killed in a tragic accident along with her husband. Their funeral was today. I had not seen Daniel for years and he has has grown so much. I was asked to take the boy in as there were no other family on either sides but I declined. There is much I need to do and there is no place for a child in my research. I took him out for tea and explained everything. There will be others who will care for him._

It was as simple as that. There was no forethought, no question. Nick didn't want him – that was that. One last supper and then he disappeared from his life.

There was no remorse, he just walked away and left him with strangers.

Right at this moment, Nick was the stranger to him.

How could he have left him like that?

Daniel glanced through the rest of the book, looking for mentions of him, of his parents but there was none just pages and pages of research until the entry about Belize and Nick's run in with the crystal skull. After that, the rest of the book contained ramblings of a man who seemed to be losing his mind as he had lost his family


	2. Chapter 2

Thanksgiving had come around again and this year Jack O'Neill was determined that his team would celebrate it together for the first time. They had been through so much and the annual holiday was a perfect opportunity to kick back, regroup and give thanks.

The order had been given – Thanksgiving was to be spent at Chez O'Neill and Jack was checking in with each team member to make sure they knew what they were bringing to the party.

"So, Carter," he picked up part of Sam's experiment off her desk and started to fiddle with it. "You okay with the arrangements for tomorrow then?"

Sam reached and plucked the cylinder out of his hands. "Yes sir, corn fritters are made and the pecan pie is on order ready for collection," she smiled sweetly.

Jack thrust his hands in his pockets. "Good, that's good," he nodded as he watched his second in command return to work. "T's got a handle on the pumpkin pie and I'm just looking for Daniel to make sure he's got the drinks in hand."

"Daniel's not here," Sam reached for her clip chart and started to scribble down her findings.

"Oh?"

"He's gone to pack Nicks things away."

"That was today?"

"Yes sir – that was today."

"Oh."

"Actually," Sam placed her clipboard down and gave Jack her full attention. "He seemed a bit 'off' this morning."

"Off?" Jack frowned.

"Yeah, I found him sleeping at his desk, I'm not even sure he went home last night," Sam shrugged. "He looks exhausted, sir."

"Yeah, well – it's been a tough couple of weeks for him. He probably just needs to relax for a few days which is just what he's gonna do, he's had his orders."

"I'm not sure he's dealt with the Nick situation yet, you know how he gets."

Jack sighed and perched on the edge of the desk. "Yeah, the Doc had words along the lines of scrubbing him from the next mission unless he deals."

"He won't willingly get help, sir."

"No he won't but he might open up to friends."

"Yes he might," Sam began to smile, knowing exactly where her C/O was going with this and when Jack slapped his knees and the stood purposely she knew she was right.

"Okay, I think I'll have a drive out to Oregon – see if Danny boy needs a hand."

"You do that, sir," Sam grinned.

"I will," Jack turned to leave. "Don't forget, I expect you at eleven hundred hours sharp, Carter," he waved over his shoulder.

"Yes, sir," Sam called back.

If anyone could get Daniel Jackson to open up it was Jack O'Neil. Happy that her friend was in good hands Sam reached for her clipboard and got back to work.

xxx

The sun shining through the window was making Daniel drowsy. The fact that he'd barely slept for the last few days added to his exhaustion.

In a strange way, he still felt out of phase.

He also felt a certain amount of guilt about the whole situation. Guilt that he hadn't tried harder to understand Nick's work and guilt that he now knew that they'd both been right all along and should have listened to each other rather than dismissing their theories out of hand. Their relationship could have been so special. They were more alike than they thought.

Daniel just hoped that Nick would be happy, that's all he wanted. He hoped that he would find the peace that he himself had found at Stargate Command. It was a place he fitted in finally and hoped that Nick had the same sense of belonging now he was with the alien giants. Only time would tell.

There was little more he could do to help now anyway – Nick had made his decision and although Daniel had been reticent to leave him, not knowing what was going to happen, he was happy for him.

It was time to draw a line under his family and move on which was what he would do after he just closed his eyes for a little while...

Xxx

Jack knocked on the door and poked his head round. "Hey, Danny..." he started but paused when he saw that his friend was curled up on the bed, fast asleep. "Dammit Daniel," he muttered to himself and quietly closed the door behind him.

Half-filled boxes were scattered round the room, testament that Daniel hadn't finished his task. Jack gathered them together, checked the closet and draws and finished the job for his friend. He then stacked the now full boxes by the door and crossed to wake the slumbering man.

"Hey, Daniel," he gently shook Daniel's shoulder and Daniel came awake with a start.

"Jack?" He sat bolt upright, the book that had been resting on his chest, falling to the floor. "What are you doing here?"

Jack reached down and picked up the book. "Just thought you might like a hand," he shrugged and started to flick through the pages.

"Actually," Daniel snatched the book out of Jack's grasp. "I'm managing perfectly well on my own, thank you," he huffed and held the book to his chest, almost protectively.

"Well," Jack sighed. "The nurse told me that you've been in here for nearly three hours and the half empty boxes I found tell another story buddy."

Daniel swung his legs off the bed. "I'd nearly finished. I just needed too..." he paused when he noticed the sealed boxes. "Did you...?" He turned and frowned.

"Didn't want to disturb you," Jack shrugged as he stood. "You obviously needed the sleep."

"You had no right..."

"It's just old clothes."

"There might have been personal items, personal to my family." Daniel was angry. How dare Jack interfere? "You had no right..."

"Relax Daniel," Jack sighed as he crossed to close the closet door. "If I'd come across anything, I wouldn't have touched it. I promise. Now, come on, it's time to go."

"But..." Daniel started to protest as he span round the room, checking that they had everything.

"It's all packed away. There's nothing in the closet or the draws and the bathroom is clear." Jack crossed to Daniel's side and stirred him towards the door. "It's time for you to get some proper rest." He felt Daniel sag under his touch and knew his friend had hit his wall. "Let's get out of here," he added softly.

Jack grabbed the first box and watched as Daniel placed the book on top of the second and then start to pick them up, wincing in pain as he did so. "You okay?" He frowned.

Daniel took a moment and then nodded his head. "Yeah," he sighed. "Box is heavy. Think I just pulled a muscle," he shrugged.

"I don't know," Jack chuckled as he opened the door for his friend. "Only you could pull something lifting a box of tatty old clothes. Come on," he let Daniel lead the way, "we've got time to stop off for a bite to eat on the way back."

Jack followed Daniel down the corridor and out of the hospital, surprised to see that he didn't once look back.

He just hoped that that meant that his friend finally had the closure he needed.

xxx

"So," Daniel picked at his ham roll, "when I was out of phase why didn't you work through the night for me?"

Jack took bit of his roll. "Wha?" He asked as he chewed.

"When I was out of phase," Daniel continued. "You and Sam went to bed without solving the situation."

"Perhaps we were tired," Jack shrugged and took another bite.

"I'd have worked through the night for you," Daniel sighed, opened his roll and took the ham out.

Jack placed his burger down and studied his friend for a moment, noting the dark circles under his eyes and the pinched lines of pain on his forehead. "What's this all about?" He asked gently, not sure where Daniel was going with all this.

"I just think..." Daniel sighed, pushed his plate to one side, sat back, rested his head against the back of the booth and closed his eyes. "...that you gave up looking for me too easily," he shrugged.

"Oh, for crying out loud," Jack pushed his own plate away. "Don't be ridiculous! We'd been going round in circles for hours. Nick was tired, he wasn't gonna tell us anymore – we made the decision to get some rest and review things in the morning. Is that what's been bugging you?"

"Amongst other things," Daniel sighed sleepily.

"Ah, heck Daniel. You know we'd never have given up looking for you. You're family."

Daniel opened his eyes. "Am I?"

"Of course you are, you know that don't you?"

"I'm not sure where I fit in anymore. I think being out of phase suited me."

"Dammit Daniel, you're being stupid."

Daniel sighed heavily. "Take no notice, I'm just so tired."

"Yeah, I know," Jack echoed the sigh and then pointed at Daniel's plate. "You gonna eat that?" He asked.

"Not hungry," Daniel gave a wan smile. "Sorry."

Jack reached for his wallet. "Don't sweat it." He pulled out a few dollars and threw them on the table. "Let's go home." He stood and held his hand out to his friend.

Daniel smiled and took the offered hand, grimacing when the pain in his abdomen returned as Jack helped him to his feet.

"Muscle strain?" Jack waggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah," Daniel rubbed his stomach and the pain started to recede. "God I'm out of shape," he moaned as he led the way out of the dinner.

"Think we need to get you booked into a few sparring sessions with Teal'c," Jack chuckled and slung his arm round Daniel's shoulders. "He'll soon sort you out and if he doesn't you'll have a few more muscle strains that you won't even notice that one."

"Oh the joy," Daniel sighed, the last thing he wanted to do was get in the gym with Teal'c. "I think a couple of anti inflammatory's and a good night's sleep would do me better."

"You're probably right," Jack agreed and slapped Daniel on the shoulder before making his way over to his truck. "Do ya need a hand unpacking the boxes at your apartment?" He called over as he unlocked his door.

"Nah," Daniel replied as the climbed into his car. "I'll just drop them off at a charity shop on the way."

"Okay," Jack nodded. "See you tomorrow – eleven hundred house, my place. Don't forget the beer."

"I won't," Daniel nodded. "See you in the morning," he waved, shut the door and then reached to put the keys in the ignition, pausing when the pain returned in this stomach. He took a few deep breaths and waited for it to go before turning the key.

He couldn't wait to get home and into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel crossed to draw the drapes and then gingerly climbed into bed, his muscle strain still bothering him. He reached for his blister pack of pain pills, pressed two out and swallowed them down with a glass of water. He then grabbed his heat pad, lifted his sweat top and placed it on his stomach, hoping that that and the medication combined would ease the ache for him.

He then scooted up in bed a little, grabbed Nick's book and reached to turn the bedside light on. Although it wasn't quite dark, as he'd decided to go to bed early, the evening dusk light wasn't quite bright enough to read by.

After dropping the old clothes off at a charity shop, Daniel had returned home, sorted through Nick's papers and heated up some soup. By the time he'd finished clearing away he was totally exhausted and more than ready to have a soak in the bath and go to bed.

It had been a tiring, stressful day and as he settled down to read, he hoped that tomorrow would be the enjoyable, relaxing day Jack had promised.

Xxx

The turkey was cooking, the table laid and veg prepared. All that was missing were his guests.

Jack had been up with the dawn to put the bird in the oven and after his normal morning jog, he'd prepared all the trimmings and readied his house for the occasion.

Cooking was something that Jack enjoyed, cooking for others actually made him very happy whether it was MRE's in the field or cranking up the grill for a good old-fashioned O'Neill barbeque.

Thanksgiving was a special occasion though and this being the first one SG1 had gather together for he was really making every effort to impress. He wanted it to be an event they would all remember for a long time.

The doorbell pulled him away from his stuffing preparation and after wiping his hands, he jogged down the hallway to greet his first guest.

"Carter," he grinned. "Welcome, welcome."

"Good morning, sir," Sam grinned back and handed him her basket full of corn fritters and pecan pie. "Am I the first to arrive?" She asked as they made their way into the living room.

"Yup," Jack nodded and headed to the kitchen to continue with his preparation. "Teal'cs on his way and I've just called and woke Daniel up."

Sam followed him into the kitchen. "Good job you called him, he'd have missed out on all the fun," she grinned as she watched Jack stir the onions on the stove.

"Yes he would," Jack grinned back, spooned the onions into some breadcrumbs, gave it a quick stir, transferred them into an ovenproof tin and then popped them into the oven. "Glass of wine?" He offered Sam as he crossed to the refrigerator.

"Don't mind if I do," Sam answered as she perched on a kitchen stool.

Jack poured her a glass of white wine. "Here ya go."

"Thank you, sir. Cheers." Sam held her glass up and then took a sip.

"Cheers," Jack took a slug of his beer and was just about to clear away his mess when the doorbell rang again.

"Make yourself at home," he told Sam before leaving to let his next guest in.

Everything was ready and going to plan.

It was going to be a great day.

xxx

Daniel pulled up to Jack's house, turned off his ignition and rested his head back against the headrest for a moment.

He had expected to sleep heavily last night but strange dreams and the dull ache in his side kept pulling him from his slumber. Infact it wasn't until the sun started to rise that he actually achieved deep sleep and he would have probably slept the rest of the day if Jack hadn't have rung him. The ache was still there alongside a dull headache so he'd been glad that he'd had enough time to grab a cup of coffee and swallow down a couple of Tylenol before leaving.

After taking a deep breath in preparation for the day ahead, Daniel climbed out of the car, made away round to the trunk and opened it. He was just about to reach in for the crate of beers and wine when Teal'c appeared at his side.

"Allow me, Daniel Jackson," the Jaffa bowed and lifted the crate.

"Thanks," Daniel smiled, grateful that his friend had offered to help as he wasn't sure that lifting such a heavy crate would do his muscle strain any good. "Am I the last one here?" He asked as they walked down the path leading to Jack's house.

"Indeed," Teal'c replied as he nudged the door open with his foot. "Major Carter is on her second glass of alcoholic beverage," he informed and they made their way into the kitchen where Jack and Sam were waiting.

"Morning, Daniel," Sam greeted, raising her glass in his direction.

Daniel crossed and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Morning, Sam," he retorted. "Morning, Jack. Sorry I'm late."

"Not a problem," Jack assured as he crossed over to the refrigerator. "Glass of wine, Daniel?" He offered.

"I'd rather have a cup of coffee, if that's okay. It's a bit early for me," Daniel answered as he took a seat.

"Coffee it is." Jack reached for a mug. "I've got some of that special Columbian stuff you keep raving about," he told him as he poured him a cup. "Only the best for Thanksgiving," he grinned as he passed it to Daniel.

"I'm impressed," Daniel grinned back and then took in the familiar aroma. "You've really thought of everything," he added and took a sip.

"I've tried," Jack shrugged and then turned to the oven. "Right," he reached down to open the oven door. "I think this bird is about ready so if you'll take your drinks into the dining area, lunch will be served."

Sam grabbed her glass and the now near empty bottle of wine, hopped off her stool and then led Daniel and Teal'c out of the kitchen. "I'm starving," she said as she looked for her place setting card. When she found it, she patted the chair next to hers. "You're next to me, Daniel," she told Daniel as she sat down. "And you're opposite Daniel," she told Teal'c.

They all took a seat.

"Do you need a hand in there?" Daniel asked when a clatter then came from the kitchen. It took Jack a moment of two to answer and Sam was just about to get to her feet when the Colonel walked proudly in with the Turkey.

"Would you like to do the honours, Teal'c," he offered Teal'c as he placed the Turkey in front of the Jaffa.

Teal'c stood, nodded and then reached for the carving knife.

The turkey was quickly carved and vegetables served.

SG1 then relaxed and enjoyed the special meal together, giving thanks for not only the food but also the special bond they had that had kept them all safe this year.

Xxx

The meal had been a very relaxing affair – good food shared by good friends and this and many worlds had been put to right. After clearing away, they gathered round the fire in the lounge.

"I'm stuffed," Sam sighed, resting back on the sofa and undoing her skirt button. "That was a wonderful meal, sir."

"Indeed it was, O'Neill," Teal'c agreed with a curt bow.

"Couldn't eat another thing," Daniel added as he sat back with his coffee.

Jack picked up his glass and swirled his brandy round. "Glad you enjoyed it guys," he smiled. "Mind you, you hardly touched yours, Danny boy," he scowled at his youngest teammate.

Daniel just shrugged in reply and then took a sip of coffee. Truth to be known, he was beginning to feel really out of sorts. His muscle strain was bothering him and his stomach felt unsettled, the addition of a Thanksgiving meal with all the trimmings was not sitting well. He had managed to sneak a couple of antacids though so hopefully it would settle soon as he was really enjoying his day.

"The turkey was especially moist," Sam continued as Jack reached and put another log on the fire. "What's your secret?"

"Ah," Jack grinned and returned to his armchair. "Not my secret, Carter. Granny O'Neill's."

Sam chuckled. "Well, Granny O'Neill was a very good cook."

"That she was," Jack nodded and picked up his drink again. "I think my favourite Thanksgiving was the last one the whole family were together, the one before she passed away. I'd never seen such a feast before. All the women of the family had pitched in and I swear we were still eating left over's at Christmas." He took a sip of brandy and sighed. "Good times."

Sam nodded and curled her legs up on the sofa. "I know what you mean," she agreed. "We had wonderful Thanksgivings on Grandpa Carter's ranch. We'd spend the morning horse riding and after lunch, Grandma would always get the Monopoly out. The game would go on for hours."

"We'd always get the cards out," Jack chuckled. "My dad sure knew how to play poker." He smiled softly at the memory and then turned to Daniel who was curled up on the other end of the sofa. "Okay, Daniel – what are your best Thanksgiving memories?"

Daniel shrugged and stared into his coffee cup. "I'd actually count this one as the best, actually," he admitted sadly.

"What? Really?" Jack frowned.

Daniel continued to stare into his drink. "Well, we were off world last year, the year before that I was in the infirmary, the one before that I was on Abydos and the years before those don't really count."

Sam reached over and placed a comforting hand on his knee. "Surely you had some good times?"

"Not really, Sam," Daniel shrugged again, giving her a sad smile. "When my parents were alive we spent most of the time living out of suitcases on digs. From what I can remember, my mom did always try to make the day special but had limited produce available. After they died, I was in and out of foster families, not really putting any roots down so to speak. I never felt I fitted in anywhere. Don't get me wrong, most families tried to make me feel welcome and part of the family but my heart was never there, if that makes any sense?"

"Yes is does," Sam smiled softly and gave his knee a squeeze.

Daniel reached and patted her hand and returned her smile. "After that," he continued, "I pretty much spent Thanksgiving and Christmas on my own. While I was at college, everyone else would go home but I didn't actually have a home to go to anymore. One year, the janitor bought me a Turkey dinner that his wife had prepared especially for me and, before today, that was my fondest memory."

"Oh, Daniel," Sam scooted over and put her arm round him. "I'm so very sorry."

"Don't be," Daniel patted her knee. "What I didn't know, I didn't miss," he smiled.

"But even so..."

"Hey, guys" Jack interrupted, quickly putting a stop the maudlin conversation. "We've wiped the slate clean today. Your Thanksgivings start from now, Danny boy!"

Daniel nodded. "Thank you," he said sincerely. "That means alot."

"Ah, don't sweat it," Jack shrugged. "We're family now." He lifted his glass. "To family."

Daniel held his coffee mug up, Sam grabbed her wine glass off the coffee table and Teal'c reached for his glass of water.

"To family," they replied in unison.

Jack grinned and took a sip of brandy.

Yes indeed, they were family now and he was going to make sure that Daniel made some new, wonderful memories.

Xxx

The short nap Daniel had taken hadn't made any difference to how he was felling. Infact, if anything he felt worse. A pounding headache had joined his churning stomach and he was glad that he hadn't felt up to drinking any alcohol as at least he could drive himself home without disturbing the others.

Glancing round the room, he smiled at the sight of Sam who was curled up snoring softly and of Teal'c sitting bolt upright in the corner of the room, obviously deep in Kelno'reem.

Jack was the only one awake and he was sat flicking through a newspaper.

"Hey," Daniel uncurled from his cramped position, rubbing his side when his muscle strain objected.

"Hey," Jack smiled back and folded his newspaper away. "Good nap?"

"Yeah, sort of," Daniel shrugged.

"Sort of?"

"Actually," Daniel cleared his throat. "I'm not actually feeling the best," he admitted with a shrug. "Do you mind if I get going?"

"What's up?"

"Just a bit of a headache and upset stomach. I think I need a good night's sleep."

"Yeah, you've had a rough few weeks," Jack sympathised. "Why don't you stay here tonight though? There's a room with your name on down the corridor."

"If you don't mind, I'd rather just curl up in my own bed."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. I'd be better off at home."

Jack stood and reached for the empty glasses and mugs that were scattered all over the coffee table. "You want me to call you a cab?" He offered as he walked over to the kitchen.

"Nah," Daniel pushed up off the sofa. "I haven't drunk anything so I'll be fine to drive." He grabbed his coat off the back of a chair and followed Jack into the kitchen.

"I'll get you a food parcel to take home with you." Jack routed through his refrigerator and pulled out plates of leftovers.

"It's okay," Daniel swallowed hard when the smell of the food turned his stomach. "I'm fine."

"Don't be ridiculous," Jack tutted and grabbed a couple of plastic containers. "I know for a fact there is nothing of any substance in your cupboards, Daniel. At least I'll know you'll be eating healthily for the next couple of days." He spooned some mash potato into a container, added a generous helping of Turkey and topped the meal off with two pieces of corn bread. He then reached for the next container and filled it with sweet corn and greens. "Here you go," he handed them over with smile. "Put them in your cooler when you get home."

"Yes, mom," Daniel sighed as he took the offerings off his friend. Jack was right, he really didn't have much in his cupboard and, if this illness did happen to progress, at least he wouldn't have to worry about staggering down to the shops. "Thank you."

"No sweat," Jack shrugged as he wiped his hands on a cloth. "You sure you don't want to stay?" He added as Daniel failed to hide a grimace of pain as he juggled the containers. "You don't look too good."

"No, I'm fine," Daniel reassured when the pain died down. "Just gonna take a couple of Tylenol and crash for the rest of the night. Tell Sam and Teal'c I said bye."

"Yeah, I will." Jack promised and then followed Daniel down the hall. "Drive carefully," he said as he opened the door for his friend.

"I will," Daniel smiled. "Thank you for a wonderful day; I've had a great time."

"You're more than welcome. Give me a ring when you're home."

"Okay."

Jack watched Daniel slowly make his way to his car and frowned when the archaeologist struggled to get in. He was in two minds whether to insist that Daniel stayed but when he turned and gave him a cheery wave, he was happy that his friend wasn't that bad off.

He stood and returned the wave until the car disappeared into the distance and then turned to join the others.

It was time to get the poker out!


	4. Chapter 4

Daniel juggled his basket of left over's in one hand while he fumbled with his key in his lock. He was tired, in pain and just looking forward to going to bed, doped up to the gills thanks to his good painkillers. He'd had a wonderful day with the people he now considered as family but was happy to spend the evening as he normally spent Thanksgiving - alone.

It had taken him a long time to actually feel comfortable in the company of others, many years infact. He'd been a loner most of his life because of the circumstances of his upbringing and actually found that he did enjoy his own company. So, he was more than ready to pull on his tatty sweats and hide away.

He pushed the door open with his hip, flicked on the light, made his way into his kitchen and deposited his basket on the worktop before grabbing a glass and filling it with water. He was more than ready for some pain relief alongside a good swig of Peptol Bismol as his Thanksgiving meal was still sitting uncomfortably. After quickly taking the medication, he sorted through his basket and put the perishables in the cooler, started a pot of coffee and then made his way into his bedroom to change. Although it wasn't late, he was looking forward to stretch out in bed to try to elevate the pain in his abdomen; sitting so long in a chair over lunch had not helped his muscle strain.

After closing the drapes, he quickly changed, grabbed his pot of fresh coffee and a mug and then settled down in bed. He picked Nick's book again and as he sipped his coffee, he started to read.

Xxx

"Was that Daniel I heard leave?" Sam frowned, wandering into the kitchen with her empty glass.

"Yup," Jack confirmed as he emptied a bag of chips into a bowl.

"Oh?" Sam crossed and placed her glass in the dishwasher.

"He wasn't feeling too good," Jack shrugged and grabbed another bowl.

Sam sighed as she took a seat. "I thought he wasn't his usual self. Did he say what was wrong?"

"Headache and bit of an upset stomach. Daniel speak for exhausted. You know how he gets," Jack shrugged again, trying not to make too big a deal about it as he knew that Sam would want to leave and check on Daniel for herself. "He said that he's gonna get an early night."

"Do you think," Sam cocked her head towards the phone on the wall, "we should give Janet a call?"

"Nah. She's with her family today, Carter. Daniel's just over done things again. He'll be fine."

"He was pale..."

"He's always pale." Jack picked up the bowls of chips. "He's just over tired," he reassured his second in command. "Come on, time for a game of cards," he grinned. "I'll let you be banker."

Sam hesitated for a moment and Jack could see that she was torn whether to contact the base Doctor or not. "Daniel's tired, Carter. Nothing more. He wouldn't appreciate a gathering of mother hens."

Sam ducked her head and smiled. "You're right," she conceded. "I don't know what it is about Daniel but he just brings out the mothering instincts in me."

"It's the big blue eyes," Jack chuckled as he made his way out of the kitchen. "Come on. Grab the cards out of the draw under the sink," he called over his shoulder. "Ace is high..."

xxx

Daniel closed his book with a heavy sigh and tossed it on the end of his bed. After removing his glasses, he inched down in bed as he was beginning to feel increasingly unwell. The pain in his stomach was now constant as was his nausea.

He lifted his sweat top and traced the area of his abdomen that hurt, expecting to feel some sort of wound but all he felt was flat, goosebump covered skin. Infact, his whole body was covered in goosebumps and he suddenly realised that he was shivering slightly. After pulling his sweat top back down, he curled up on his side and buried his head into covers, desperate to warm up but as soon as he turned his stomach rolled which increased his pain so he struggled to sit up once more. He rested his head back against his pillows, pulled his quilt up to his chin and tried to relax.

It wasn't long before the position made him feel worse so he pulled his legs up into to his chest and rested his head on knees. This gave him some sort of relief from the pain but did little to help the nausea. Knowing it wasn't going to be long before he would probably start to vomit, he decided it was time to take his quilt and camp out in the bathroom – this was something he usually did when his crippling migraines struck. It was either that or a bucket by the bed and that was something he hadn't done since he was a child. He'd spent many a night either curled up on his bathroom floor or hanging over the toilet. Years of being alone meant he was well prepared to deal with any illness that struck - alone.

After grabbing his glass of water, he dragged his quilt into the bathroom feeling extremely sick and wandering if the others were sick too as he quickly put his rolling stomach down to something he'd eaten. Poor Jack, he would be mortified if he knew that he'd been responsible for poisoning his guests on Thanksgiving.

Xxx

Jack handed Sam a mug of coffee. "I accept IOU's," he grinned.

The poker game had been fun and had rounded the day off perfectly.

Sam rolled her eyes as she accepted the mug. "I'm still not sure you didn't have an extra ace up your sleeve, sir. What do you think, Teal'c?"

"I do believe that Colonel O'Neill folded the rules to suit himself," the Jaffa agreed.

"Bent, Teal'c – bent the rules," Jack chuckled and lowered himself into his normal chair. "Nah – no ace guys. You were beaten fair and square."

"Umm, I'm not so sure about that," Sam looked at him with narrowed eyes before leaning back and relaxing with her coffee. It was late now, nearly ten o'clock and she was ready for her bed. She had agreed to leave her car and let Teal'c drive her home and, after she'd finished her drink, that was exactly what she was going to do.

It had been a wonderful day only tainted by the fact that Daniel had had to leave early. "Thanks again for a great day," Sam smiled as wrapped her hands round her mug. "It's just a shame that Daniel wasn't feeling the best."

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "They'll be other Thanksgivings."

"I know but, after everything he's been through, it's just sad that he had to leave early."

"I concur," Teal'c agreed. "Had it not been your intention to talk to Daniel Jackson in regards to the loss of Nicholas Ballard today, O'Neill?"

Jack reached and placed his mug on the coffee table. "Yeah, if the time had been right. I was hoping that a couple of glasses of red would have loosened his tongue but, there you go," he sighed. "I'll speak to him in the morning."

"Janet will if you don't, sir."

"I know, Carter. I know."

"Perhaps Daniel Jackson does not want to discuss the matter, O'Neill."

"Ah, Danny aint gonna get a choice in the matter, big guy. It's either he talks to us or Mackenzie's gonna get his mucky paws on him."

"Then I suggest we make our endeavour a priority."

"I hear ya," Jack nodded. "I'll have a go in the morning and if that fails, you can have a go, Carter," he turned to Sam. "Carter?" He repeated when he realised that Sam was dozing. "Wakey, wakey."

"Wha?" Sam came a wake with a start. "Sorry," she yawned. "Must have dozed off."

"Indeed you did, Major Carter," Teal'c nodded. "May I suggest we get the play on the road?"

"Show, Teal'c. Show on the road," Jack chuckled at the Jaffa's attempt at Earth slang again.

"Indeed, O'Neill. Perhaps we should get the show on the road, Major Carter," Teal'c repeated and Sam nodded and pushed up off the sofa.

"Perhaps we should," she agreed as she stretched.

"I'll fetch your coats," Jack slapped his knees. "And, sort you out some left over's."

"Thank you, sir. That would be great."

Before they knew it, Teal'c and Sam were then both loaded up with containers full of food and were on their weary way home.

It had been a wonderful day.

xxx

Daniel dry heaved a couple of times and then spat in the toilet. As he'd thought, it hadn't taken long before his rolling nausea had turned in to out and out vomiting. He'd been hanging over the toilet for a good hour as his stomach attempted to turn itself inside out making the pain in his side more prominent due the exertion of being physically sick. He was totally exhausted and, after taking a few deep breaths, he sat on the floor and tried to decide if his stomach had settled enough to go back to bed and sleep. He grabbed his trusty glass of water, took a few sips and after waiting for a while, he came to the conclusion that it wasn't going to come back up anytime soon so he pushed himself upright on surprisingly weak legs, picked up his quilt and staggered back to bed.

The digital alarm readout showed that it was just after four in the morning, which meant that he had a good three hours before the alarm went off so he inched down in bed, hoping that any sleep he might catch was as cleansing as possible – he had a very busy day ahead of him.

Unfortunately, three hours later Daniel was still awake after miserably tossing and turning so, knowing that there was no way he was up to going into work feeling like he did, he sat up and grabbed the phone.

Resting his head back and closing his eyes, he waited for the phone to be answered and when it was he actually jumped slightly as an airman's voice pulled him out of the light doze he hadn't realised he'd fallen into.

"Chenneyne Mountain."

"Oh," Daniel cleared his throat. "Hi. It's Daniel Jackson. Could you put me through to General Hammond if he's in please?"

"Of course sir. Stand by."

As he waited for the General, Daniel reached for his glass of water and took a couple of sips. When the water sloshed round in his empty stomach, making him feel nauseous again, he returned the glass back on his bedside table and sat, rubbing his rebelling abdomen with his free hand. His cramps were getting worse and he had a feeling that his time spent in the bathroom was not over just yet.

"Doctor Jackson?" General Hammond's voice soon came over the phone and Daniel inched up in bed slightly, hoping that the movement would help him sound better than he actually felt.

"Morning sir, sorry to call so early."

"That's fine son. Is anything wrong?"

"Actually," Daniel began. "I'm not feeling too well this morning, stomach bug I think. I think it's best that I don't come in and share my germs, sir."

"Do you need me to patch you through to the infirmary?"

"No, no – it's fine. I think it's something I ate. I just need to sleep. I'm sure I'll be back in tomorrow."

"Was there anything pressing on your agenda today?"

"Just a full day of training but Robert can step in. He knows what we're working on."

"I'll sort everything this end, don't worry. Just concentrate on getting some rest."

"Tell Robert he can contact me any time and I'll catch up on some research on my lap top while I'm home..."

"No Doctor Jackson, no work. You're to rest up and get yourself better. That's an order."

"Yes sir," Daniel sighed, resting his head back when a wave of exhaustion washed over him. The General was right, he needed to rest. "I'm sorry about all this," he added softly.

"It's not a problem. Feel better and if you need anything, just call."

"I will sir, thank you sir."

"Sleep well."

"I will." Daniel disconnected the call, tossed the phone onto the bottom of the bed and snuggled down again, his head pounding and his stomach rolling.

Sleep about now, would be a very good idea.

Xxx

Jack powered up his computer, tapping his pen impatiently as he waited. He hated paper work with a passion and that was what he had ahead of him for the day as he still hadn't typed up his note from the recent mission.

He struggle with anything technical, including computers. He was a soldier first and foremost but he'd had to learn to keep up with the computer geeks on his team.

Sam had installed several games on his PC, knowing that he bored easily, and he was just about to click on his favourite, rather than his report when he noticed that he had mail. Normally he'd just ignore his emails but the top one in his inbox was from General Hammond and was marked urgent.

He clicked his mouse...

_Just to let you know, Doctor Jackson will not be in today as he has a sickness bug. Robert Rothman will take over his training sessions._

"Dammit," Jack sighed and reached for the phone.

It was so unlike Daniel to phone in sick.

xxx

The sound of the phone pulled Daniel from his deep sleep. He slowly sat up, winching at the pain the action cause and patted round the bed until he found the phone.

"Daniel Jackson," he croaked.

"Hey, Danny," Jack's cheerful voice came over the phone. "How ya feeling, buddy?"

"Tired," Daniel rested his head back, feeling no better for his sleep.

"I didn't wake ya did I?"

"Actually – you did."

"Sorry about that. You feeling any better?"

"Some."

"Still vomiting?"

"Not so much, just wiped out. Is everyone else alright?"

"Yeah, we're all fine."

"So, it probably wasn't something I ate then."

"I think there's stomach flu doing the rounds."

"That explains it then," Daniel sighed and lay down again, resting the phone on the pillow as he rolled onto his side.

"Hammond said you're going take the rest of the day."

"Yeah, don't want to spread this round the base. I'm sure I'll be back tomorrow."

"I was actually phoning to tell you to take a few days; you looked dead on your feet yesterday. It's been a stressful couple of weeks."

"No," Daniel protested as he tried to find a comfortable position. "I'll...," he paused and bit down a groan when the pain in his stomach escalated again.

"You okay?" Jack's tone turned to one of urgency as he'd obviously heard Daniel's distress.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Daniel managed to reassure when the pain lessoned slightly. "Just stomach cramps."

"You taking anything?"

"Yes, mom."

"Good. Get some rest and call if you need anything."

"Yeah, I will," Daniel sighed. "I'll phone in later, let you know if I'll be back tomorrow or not."

"Okay. Take care."

"Kay." Daniel disconnected the call and reached to place the phone back on the table but as he did the pain in his stomach grew which increased his nausea and he stumbled out of bed and dashed to the bathroom, just in time to empty his stomach again.

This stomach bug sure was a persistent one.


	5. Chapter 5

He had assumed that a change of scenery would have done him good but Daniel was now curled up on the sofa feeling just as miserable has he had all day.

It was early evening and there was little to no let up in his nausea or the pain in his stomach. There was wasn't much he could do as he was now maxed out on medication and he was considering a trip to Janet's infirmary to see if she could give him anything stronger. Actually, the trip to the mountain might not be a bad idea as not only did he feel rotten he also felt really lonely, something he hadn't felt for a long time. Being ill did that to a person though he supposed. Maybe this caring for himself on his own wasn't all it was cracked up to be after all.

Mind made up, he decided that he'd much prefer to be sick in the comfort of his personal quarters at work with Janet's good drugs just a call away. The problem was though; he wasn't sure how he was going to get there as he felt extremely weak and dizzy. It probably wasn't a good idea to drive himself in and he didn't want to call the base to ask someone to collect him as he was sure his call would be diverted straight away to the infirmary and he wasn't that sick – it was just a tummy bug.

Perhaps Mr Langston at number 47 would give him a lift; he'd always urged Daniel to ask him if he needed anything. He hadn't wanted to bother him before but he had to admit that he needed help at the moment.

Daniel unravelled himself from his quilt before managing to stand on shaking legs. He took a few deep breaths to ward off his dizziness and then staggered over to his bedroom where he quickly grabbed his overnight bag of clothes and toiletries and then sat on the edge of the bed to get changed. He was in half a mind to just go in his sweats but he was still cold and knew that it was frosty outside.

After struggling into warm pants and a sweater he reached down to try to put his socks on but when his side screamed at him in return he gave up and just shoved his bare feet into his sneakers.

He stood, hunched over slightly to protect his stomach and grabbed his bag. After quickly feeding his fish, he locked up and made his way down the corridor to Mr and Mrs Langston's apartment, an arm flung round his rebelling stomach. He gently knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered.

"Daniel," Albert Langston greeted as he opened the door. "What can I do for you my boy?"

Daniel smiled and tried to stand up a little straighter. "I'm so sorry to disturb you but I wondered if there was any chance you wouldn't mind giving me a lift to my work? I'm not feeling too good and don't really want to risk driving."

Albert quickly reached for his coat. "Of course I will but wouldn't you be better off staying in bed?" He frowned as he shrugged into it.

"I've been in bed most of the day and I'm not feeling much better," Daniel admitted. "I just want to get things checked out with the Doctor at the base."

"Would they not come out to you?" Albert grabbed his keys.

"It's just something I ate; I think I just need some stronger medication I think. I don't think it warrants a house call," Daniel smiled as reassuringly as he could. "If it's too much trouble..."

"Not at all Daniel, you know that. I'm just a little worried about you; you appear to be in pain, son."

"I'm fine," Daniel smiled again. "Nothing that Doctor Fraiser's good drugs won't fix," he pushed away from the wall when he realised he'd been listing to one side as they'd spoke.

"Come on then," Albert supported his elbow when Daniel couldn't help but sway. "Let's get you checked out," he guided Daniel down the corridor and Daniel was very glad for his support as the walls started to dim in and out.

Perhaps staying tucked up in bed had been a better idea.

Xxx

The journey to the mountain seemed to take an eternity to Daniel as he concentrated on not throwing up in his friend's car. The nausea was back as was a growing fever and he'd been dozing on and off, the coolness of the car window feeling wonderful against his hot forehead as he rested it against it. He had been aware of Albert shooting him looks of concern but felt too wiped out to actually assure him he was fine. He just curled up, feeling dreadful and when the familiar outline of the mountain came into view, he could have wept with joy.

"Can you just pull up over there, if that's okay?" He managed to sit up slightly and pointed at the pull in before the first check in gate.

"Are you sure?" Albert pulled the car into the pull in as asked. "I could go a little closer," he turned the ignition off and turned to face Daniel. "No offence Daniel, you look awful. Are you sure you're gonna make it the rest of the way?"

Daniel turned his head and smiled as best he could. "I'll be fine, Albert," he promised and reached down and grabbed his bag. "Thank you so much for the lift." He turned to open the car door but had to hang his head and groan when pain laced through his stomach again.

"Daniel?" He could feel Albert rubbing his back as he tried to get the pain under control and was very grateful for his support. "Should I get someone?"

Daniel managed to shake his head as the pain diminished. "No, I'm fine," he managed to reassure when he got himself under control. "Thank you again," he flashed his friend a smile and then opened the door. "Take care driving home," he turned and stated.

"You take care too," Albert smiled.

"I will," Daniel closed the car door, managed to straighten slightly and, with one arm still wrapped round his middle, he slowly made his way to the entrance of the mountain, knowing that Albert was watching his every move. When he made it to the first check in, he turned and gave his chauffer a wave and a cheery smile, trying to assure him that although he felt awful, he would be fine.

He would be fine, wouldn't he?

xxx

Janet Fraiser looked up from her huge pile of files when she heard a soft knock on her door.

"Just what are you doing here?" She asked Daniel who was leaning heavily against the doorframe. "I thought you were supposed to be resting at home?"

"I can't keep anything down," Daniel shrugged, wrapping an arm protectively round his middle.

Janet sighed, closed her file, reached for her stethoscope and hung it round her neck. "Why didn't you call me," she tutted as she crossed to the ailing man's side.

"Thought I'd sleep and feel better," Daniel shrugged again.

"Well," Janet stood with her hands on her hips as she took in Daniel's pale features. "You're pretty pale and..."She reached and placed her hand on his forehead "...you're running a temperature. Come on, let's give you the once over," she sighed, supported his elbow and stirred him over to the one free bed in her infirmary. "I think I'd rather you had kept your bugs to yourself, Doctor Jackson," she scolded light heartedly and drew the curtain round the bed.

"Sorry," Daniel hung his head as he struggled to sit down on the edge of the bed. "Just couldn't stop throwing up," he looked up and gave Janet wan smile.

"Well," Janet reached for her thermometer. "Let's check you out and if you're a good boy you'll get a suppository and perhaps a fluid drip," she smiled as she placed the thermometer in his ear. "When was the last time you kept anything down?"

Daniel fidgeted on the bed, trying to ease the pain in his stomach. "Um," he thought for a while. "Yesterday afternoon," he admitted, wrapping his arm round his stomach again when the pain increased.

"101.8," Janet sighed after the thermometer beeped. She then placed it back on the bedside table and then visually assessed her patient. "Are you in pain?" She asked, taking in his hunched over position.

"Stomach cramps," Daniel looked up and admitted, biting down on his bottom lip as he tried to contain the pain.

"You look like you're in too much pain for stomach cramps. Can you lie down so I can examine you further?"

"Not sure I can," Daniel sighed as he curled into himself even more. "It really hurts, Janet."

"Okay, let's try." Janet gently pushed his shoulder and Daniel carefully and slowly lay down, remaining in his curled up position on the bed.

"I need you on your back," Janet ordered and with a great effort, Daniel rolled over, gasping in pain at the change of position.

When Janet then gently eased his legs down, he whimpered in pain again. "I won't be long," she quickly assured as she pulled up his sweater. "Just want to see what's going on and then we'll get you some pain relief." She palpated the left side of his abdomen, watching her patient at all times for reaction. Daniel lay still, his eyes closed and grunting softly in pain. Happy that he didn't show too much distress at her action she moved her hands to the right side of his abdomen, having a hunch before she touched him exactly what his response she was going to get. Sure enough, when she pressed down slightly, Daniel began to groan and when she lessoned the pressure, he arched off the bed and screamed.

"It's okay, easy," she soothed as she then helped him back onto his side where Daniel immediately curled up in a ball again. "Take some deep breaths; I'm just going to get you some pain relief." She patted his leg, placed an emesis bowl in reach and retreated out of the curtained off area. "Dawn," she spotted her senior nurse coming out of the main office. "Can you give Doctor Jackson 5cc of Morphine please," she gave her college a sad smile as she walked towards her.

"Oh?" Dawn frowned.

"Appendicitis," Janet shrugged. "I'm just going to give Warner a call and get an OR sorted."

"Oh, dear," Dawn sighed as she made her way to the medical cabinet.

"Give the drug five minutes to work and then get Mark to give you a hand to get a gown on him. I'll be back in a minute with a cannular set and ultra sound. Warner will want to go in as soon as possible."

"Yes, Doctor Fraiser." Dawn quickly removed the vials of Morphine out of the cabinet, called Mark over and they both disappeared behind the curtained off bed.

Janet hurried into her office and closed the door behind her.

She had an important telephone call to make.


	6. Chapter 6

Phone call made, Janet fetched a portable ultra sound machine and a cannular set before quickly making her way back to Daniel's bed.

Her staff had made quick work of getting him into a gown and he was curled up again, his eyes tightly closed and gripping his emesis bowl for all he was worth.

"Okay, Daniel," she sighed, handed Dawn the cannular set and then wheeled the ultra sound machine over to his side. "How's the pain now?" She asked as she uncurled the leads.

"Umm, bit better," Daniel's words were slurred from the effects of the Morphine so Janet was happy he was getting some relief from the pain.

"We need to get you on your back again." She nodded towards Mark and between them, they eased the now pliant man onto his back. While Dawn started to insert his IV, Janet lifted Daniel's gown, squeeze a large blob of gel on his lower abdomen and started to move the ultrasound probe around his stomach, causing Daniel to whimper and groan in pain.

"I know it hurts," she sympathised as she worked, "but we need to have a look at your appendix. Yup, there it is... Definitely appendix," she nodded and removed the probe.

She then looked up when Doctor Warner then quickly entered the cubical.

"What have we got," the senior surgeon asked as he snapped on a pair of gloves.

"Abdominal pain, radiating to the right quadrant, temp of 101.8, nausea and vomiting. I was just about to do blood pressure," Janet informed as she passed him the ultra sound probe.

Doctor Warner quickly did his own scan. "Right, I want him prepped and ready as quickly as possible. I want to be cutting in fifteen minutes flat," he ordered and handed back the probe. "I'll go and scrub in. OR four is being prepared."

"Yes Doctor," Janet nodded as she grabbed a blood pressure cuff and watched as the surgeon made a few notes on Daniel's chart before he hurried out of the cubical.

It was time to get her patient ready for surgery.

As she inflated the cuff, she looked over at a nurse at the nurses' station. "Could you please let General Hammond know what's happened and fetch Colonel O'Neill – he'll want to be here."

"Yes, ma'am," the nurse nodded before rushing out.

Janet then gave her full attention to her patient. "Daniel, sweetie," she urged gently as the blood pressure cuff deflated. "Can you wake up a bit for me?"

Daniel groaned softly, opened his eyes and managed to look at her.

"We're just getting ready to move you, sweetie. You need your appendix out."

"Uh huh," Daniel managed to nod. "God, it hurts," he groaned again, his legs drawn into his stomach as he attempted to roll onto his side.

Dawn quickly moved the I'v stand as he moved so he wasn't tangled up and Janet gently helped him onto his side.

"We'll be as quick as we can and you'll soon feel better," she reassured, hoping that her soothing rub of his arm would help ease things for him but Daniel continued to rock slightly and whimper in pain.

"Gonna be..." he groaned and Janet read the situation and placed the enemis bowl under his chin when he started to heave.

Daniel managed to struggle upright slightly and proceeded to lose the remainder of the contents of his stomach. When he finished, Janet wiped his mouth and he lay back down with a sigh.

"That's better," he smiled softly and closed his eyes.

"What's better?" Janet frowned.

"Doesn't hurt anymore," Daniel shrugged and straightened his legs.

Janet's hands immediately went to his abdomen again. "Dammit," she muttered under her breath. "Right. Let's move him – Now!" She quickly kicked off the bed's brake.

"Doc?" Mark frowned as he helped her push the bed out of the cubical.

"I think it's blown," Janet sighed as they quickened their pace. "Contact Doctor Warner, tell him what's happened and that we're on our way," she called over her shoulder to Dawn and they then literally sprinted out of the infirmary, almost bowling Jack over when he jogged round the corner.

"What's going on?" The Colonel quickly asked as he then turned to help them.

"We need him in surgery as soon as possible," Janet explained. "I think his appendix has blown"

Jack looked down at Daniel who was now listlessly writhing on the bed.

Damn he looked bad.

"Hang in there, Danny," he urged, placing what he hoped was a comforting hand on his teammates blanket covered leg as they sped along the corridor. "We've got ya."

Xxx

Why hadn't he noticed the signs, there sure as hell been enough of them. He'd put Daniel's obvious exhaustion and lack of appetite down to stress and those damn 'Nintendo's,' as had Janet judging by the look of guilt, almost fear on her face when she disappeared behind the operating theatre doors.

Jack had never seen such fear on the base Doctors normally stolid features so knew that Daniel's condition was serious, serious enough for Jack to immediately put a call through to the rest of his team – Daniel obviously needed their support.

"Here you go, sir."

Jack looked up and managed to smile at Sam when she handed him a cup of coffee.

"I've put two sugars in it," Sam smiled back and then took a seat next to him. "How much longer do you think it's going to take?" She asked as she sipped her own drink.

"It'll take as long as it takes, Carter," Jack sighed. They had been gathered in the waiting room for over half an hour now and could do little but watch the hands of the clock.

"Why didn't he tell us how bad he was feeling?"

"You know Daniel," Jack shrugged by way of explanation, not really having an answer anyway.

"Yeah," Sam sighed heavily and sat back in her chair, her posture matching her teammates.

"Daniel Jackson is strong," Teal'c bowed slightly.

"Yeah," Sam and Jack mumbled in agreement before silence enveloped the room once more.

Waiting was the worst part and they were powerless to do anything but wait.

Xxx

"Damn it. That's a mess. Suction."

Doctor Warner held out his hand and Janet handed him the suction tube.

"Look's like it part ruptured a while back," Doctor Warner sighed as he worked. "We need to get some drains in situ after washout. He must have been in a lot of pain."

Janet looked on as the surgeon continued to tend to his patient. She'd been present at many appendectomies, having performed one or two herself and knew that Daniel's was a serious case and judging by the amount of infection already taking hold in his abdominal cavity, it was going to be touch and go for a while.

"Do you need me anymore or shall I get the ICU prepped?" She asked, passing Warner a drain pack.

"I've got this, you go. You'd best let Colonel O'Neill and the rest of SG1 know what's happened."

"Okay."

"Don't get their hopes up too much, this could go either way."

"I know," Janet, sighed as she then watched the surgical team for a while before leaving them to it.

It was time to face the music.

Xxx

"How is he?" Jack was immediately on his feet when a tired looking Janet Fraiser came into the room, removing her gown as she walked.

"Take a seat, Colonel," she urged as she pulled up a chair herself.

"Doc?" Jack frowned as he sat.

"Janet?" Sam sat forward, grasping her hands in front of her.

Janet didn't really know where to start. Each member of SG1 had been wounded, sometimes seriously over the years but this was the closest she could remember that anyone had really had to fight for his or her lives. There was always a 'get out' plan, a return to a planet for a cure or the chance of the Nox or Asgard 'popping' by. This time though, Daniel faced a fight for his life due to an Earth ailment and there was little an alien influence could do to change anything, although the offer of a Goa'uld healing devices would be very gratefully received. Perhaps that was something they could consider if this got dire, she would have to speak to the General.

"Doctor Warner is closing up," she began after taking a deep breath. "Daniel will be transported to the recovery room and then onto the ICU..."

"The ICU?" Jack glanced nervously at Sam and then back to Janet. "Why the ICU?"

"As I thought," Janet leant forward slightly, taking in the looks of concern on the faces of the remainder of SG1, "Daniel's appendix had blown, flooding his abdominal cavity with infection. We've cleaned everything up as much as we can but need to keep a very close eye on him as the risk of peritonitis is a serious one in cases like this." She paused, expecting a barrage of questions but when Sam, Jack and Teal'c just sat, looking shell shocked in front of her, she slowly continued. "He's young, fit and strong and that all goes in his favour but there could be a rocky long road of recovery for him."

"But, he is going to recover isn't he?" Sam urged.

"We will be pumping him with the strongest antibiotics we have to get a handle on any infection but the rest will be up to Daniel. It will be touch and go guys I'm afraid."

"But, it was just his pesky appendix – kid's get this all the time," Jack shook his head in response to the statement. "Heck, Charlie had his removed when he was five. He was up and around the next day, demanding ice cream."

"Charlie's appendix probably hadn't blown, sir. If you remove it before it ruptures then the prognosis is favourable but once there is infection present, the odds go down. However, as I said, Daniel is young, strong and fit, all that will help but he is going to be pretty sick for a while."

"Can we see him?" Jack quickly asked.

"Not yet. Let's get him settled in the ICU and I'll send someone to find you. Can I suggest you all go and get something to eat and have a freshen up? I know I'm not going to be able to stop your usual bedside vigil but I'd like not to have to order you out if you're on the point of collapse like you've been in the past."

"'Kay," Sam sighed.

"I'll go fill the General in," Jack stood and pushed his chair back. "I'll meet you in the comissionary, Carter."

"Yes, sir," Sam nodded as she stood.

"And I'll send someone for you as soon as Daniel's settled," Janet repeated as she returned her chair to the corner of the room. She then turned and gave them what she hoped was a reassuring smile before hurrying out of the room.

She needed to get her team organised. Daniel was going to need specialised nursing.

**There you go. Tis a dull miserable wet weekend in ole blighty so you get a double update! Hope you're all enjoying it so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Sorry, Daniel," Janet smiled softly when she noticed Daniel drowsily staring at her. "I just need to do your obs and then you can go back to sleep."

"Uh huh," Daniel mumbled and his eyes drifted closed again.

Daniel was now three hours post opp, settled in the ICU, still under the effects of anaesthesia with tubes coming out of most of his orifices and machines surrounding his bed.

Janet plucked a pen out of her top pocket and started to jot down her findings, one eye on her patient at all times. Daniel was as pale as the starch sheets he lay on although there was a pink blush of fever high on each cheek. His breathing was deep and even, thanks to the oxygen he was receiving and Janet was happy to note that his vitals were within normal range although his temperature was a little high for her liking.

Overall, he was as comfortable as possible and, after giving his Morphine pump a quick press, Janet hung his chart on the end of his bed and went in search of his teammates, knowing that they were eager to come and check Daniel out for themselves.

Xxx

Awareness drifted slowly into Daniel's consciousness and with awareness came confusion.

Everything was murky, he wasn't quite sure where he was but the bleeping of monitors, and the smell of antiseptic soon registered in his befuddled brain.

The infirmary.

The last thing he could remember was agonising pain, pain that still seemed to be hiding in the shadows ready to strike at any moment.

His head pounded, nausea rolled in his stomach and the heat that enveloped him was almost unbearable.

Knowing that to find relief from how he was feeling, he put all his effort into prising open eyes that didn't really want to be open.

"J'ck," he groaned when the familiar outline of his friend came into blurred focus. He watched as Jack immediately put his magazine down, reached and pressed the alarm and then stood at his side.

"How you doing, buddy?"

The touch to his forehead was wonderfully cool and Daniel sighed in appreciation. "Hot," he mumbled.

"Yeah, I know – Doc's on her way."

"Happened?"

Jack stood to one side to allow Janet access to her patient. "Here's the Doc. She'll explain everything."

"Nice to see you awake," Janet smiled as she took Daniel's pulse. The monitors did tell her everything she needed to know but she wanted extra reassurance.

Daniel bought his hand up to remove the suffocating oxygen mask. "Happened?" He croaked.

Janet quickly put her hand on his and repositioned the mask. "Leave that, you need it," she smiled softly and Daniel let his hand flop down on the bed, the art of holding it up proving to be exhausting. All he really wanted to do was sleep but everything was still such a blur. "Happened?" He asked again as his eyes fluttered shut.

"Well," Janet cleared her throat and brushed his bangs off his hot forehead. "We had to take your appendix out, sweetie. It decided to burst on you I'm afraid. You just need to lie back and let us look after you. You'll soon be feeling better."

"'kay," Daniel muttered, the pull of sleep tugging at his awareness once more.

"Just sleep."

The click of the Morphine pump following Janet's urging told Daniel that he'd have no real say in the matter and he surrendered to his body's exhaustion willingly.

Xxx

Janet hung a fresh bag of fluids and added another dose of antibiotics before straightening Daniel's covers. Happy that he was again comfortable she smiled at Jack who was leaning against the wall, waiting for her to finish. "He's settled again," she reassured. "Why don't we grab a coffee in my office, sir?"

"Well, I..." Jack stuttered, his gaze going to the sleeping man in the bed. "...I don't want to leave him," he admitted with a shrug.

"He's just going to sleep – I've given him another shot of Morphine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive but if he wakes; Dawn has her orders to fetch me."

"Oh, right – okay. Coffee sounds good."

Janet chuckled to herself and then led the way to her office, pausing at the nurses' station to update Daniel's notes. She watched Jack as he slowly walked into the room, turning to check his friend as he walked. SG1 were such a close team now and papa bear was so obviously worried about baby bear. She couldn't blame him – Daniel looked awful.

"If you turn your chair you can still see him, sir," she grinned at Jack as she lowered her tired body into her comfortable chair. She'd been on her feet for nearly seven hours now and knew she had another five hours to go on her shift.

"I'm okay," Jack shrugged although he did turn his chair slightly causing Janet to hide a knowing smile by ducking her head.

"So, where's this coffee then?" he then asked.

Janet rolled her eyes and then picked up her phone. "Hi, it's Doctor Fraser. Would you mind bringing two cups of coffee and some sandwiches into my office. Thank you." She put the phone and turned to Jack again. "I thought we'd have take out," she shrugged.

"Yeah, sounds good," Jack scrubbed his face, his exhaustion showing. "What time is it?" He then yawned and wiped his eyes.

Janet checked her watched. "Nearly midnight, sir," she told him.

"You can't tell what the time it is in this damn place," Jack grouched, flicking a ball on Janet's desktop cat's cradle. "It's always damn dark."

"Thought you'd be used to it by now, sir," Janet said, adding a light hearted giggle at the end of her statement in the hope of lightening the Colonel's mood.

"Yeah," Jack sighed heavily and then sat back in his chair. "What a mess," he ran his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes.

"Daniel's strong, sir," Janet reassured softly.

"Yeah, I know," Jack shrugged. "But, how the hell did we miss the signs, Doc – he damn well gave us enough," he sighed again and then sat forward and rested his head in his hands. "We should have known."

"Nothing is simple in our lives anymore," Janet answered. "I suppose we're always on the lookout for the extraordinary so much so that we sometimes miss the mundane. If someone comes into the infirmary with a fever – I check for alien illness first, the last thing on my mind is a simple Earth virus. Our perception has been altered by what we know and what we do."

"That hasn't helped Daniel."

"No it hasn't," Janet agreed. "But, we can't change what happened; we have to deal with the consequences as best we can."

"So, let's cut through the crap here Doc," Jack looked up. "What's his prognosis?"

"Well," Janet leant forward and clasped her hands in front of her. She took in Jack's determined features and knew that she had to tell the truth, there was no point sugar coating things for him. "At the moment he is comfortable," she reassured. "But, like I said, the problem with a blown appendix is it could lead to Peritonitis, a serious infection of the stomach wall which could lead to Sepsis in turn. If that happens, the odds of survival are not good."

"All this because of an appendix?"

"Yes, sir. That's why it's very important to remove it before it ruptures."

"Which didn't happen in Daniel's case?"

"I'm afraid not."

Jack sat back again. "I should never have let him go home on his own; I could see that he wasn't doing so well."

"Daniel is stubborn. Don't beat yourself up."

"I should have tied his ass to a chair but he insisted on going. I didn't even question him as we knew he'd had a tough week or so because of Nick."

"I suppose he probably put how he felt down to the stress of the situation. He probably didn't realise how sick he really was."

"Well, we know now."

"Yes we do but, he's strong, in the right place and getting the right treatment and, at this moment in time, that is all that matters." Janet started to clear her desk when she spotted an airman in the hallway. "Right, let's eat and then I want you to get some sleep, sir," she paused when Jack started to protest. "Sam can sit with Daniel for a while," she assured, "we will alert you to any change, I promise." She beckoned the airman in when he knocked on the door.

"Eat, sir. It's going to be a long few days." She watched Jack as he reached for a sandwich and started to pick at it. She'd never seen the Colonel so nervous or worried about anything before.

Xxx

Daniel really did look young when he slept. Sam could almost make out the little boy he had been on his features and wondered how anyone could have abandoned someone who looked so innocent.

Janet had succeeded in persuading the Colonel to go and get some sleep and it was Sam's turn in the plastic bedside chair. Daniel hadn't even stirred during her stint, not even when the nurses did their checks. He just slept on, thanks to the Morphine and anethestic, oblivious to anyones presence.

Sam just felt so sorry for her friend; he'd had a lousy couple of weeks and now this. It was time life gave him a break.

After straightening Daniel's covers for the third time in so many minutes, Sam sat back in her chair, picked up the file she'd brought with her to check, and was just about to continued her work when Janet appeared at her side.

"No signs of waking?" The base Doctor asked as she started her checks.

Sam closed her file. "Nope," she sighed. "He's flat out."

"Best thing for him," Janet smiled and nodded as she worked. "His body needs the rest."

Sam leant forward again and rested her chin on her hand that she propped up on the edge of his bed. "How could Nick have done it?" She sighed.

"Done what?" Janet frowned as she noted down her findings on Daniel's chart.

"Abandon him in when his parents died?"

Janet sighed and grasped the chart to her chest. "I don't know, Sam. He must have had his reasons."

Sam shook her head sadly. "Daniel was only eight, his world had been turned upside down, heck, he'd watched his parents die. He must have been so traumatised – didn't Nick take that into consideration?"

"We don't know what went on in Nick's mind back then, he may have been showing the first signs of his mental illness – we're not in a position to judge him, we weren't there, Sam."

"I just can't understand it, Janet. It's so sad; Daniel's life could have been so different."

"Perhaps the rejection made him the man he is today, have you thought of that? It could have given him his steely determination and work ethic." Janet replaced the chart on the end of his bed and then placed a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Sometimes, things happen for a reason, I'm convinced there is a grand scheme of things out there," she calmly stated and then straightened. "Right, that's me done for the day. I'm off to give my daughter a hug and catch up on some sleep. You going to stay here?"

Sam reached and patted her friend's hand. "Yeah, I don't want him to wake up alone."

"Make sure you eat and rest too."

"I will." Sam glanced up and smiled before returning her gaze to Daniel. "He is going to be alright, isn't he Janet?" She asked softly as she watched him sleep.

"He's holding his own at the moment and that's a good sign." Janet reassured, giving Sam's shoulder squeeze. "Doctor Warner is on duty now and I'll catch you in a few hours."

"Okay." Sam nodded. "Sleep well," she smiled and as Janet walked away, she reached for her file again.

She may as well get some work finished while Daniel slept.

xxx

Jack closed the door behind him and wandered over to the fish tank. After managing to get a few hours of refreshing sleep, he was stopping off at Daniel's apartment to feed the fish and grab his friend a few essentials.

He'd phoned the infirmary to be told that Daniel had had a comfortable night and that Teal'c was with him while Sam got some rest. SG1 had closed ranks for their ailing teammate. The General had put the whole team on stand down while Daniel recovered and Jack was grateful for that. They'd been going nonstop for months now, it was time to pull back and regroup.

After feeding the fish, Jack made his way into Daniel's bedroom, reached under the bed and removed the overnight bag Daniel always had packed ready. Forward thinking was a priority in their line of work, as you never knew what was going to be thrown at you next. Each member of any SG team were always prepared for any eventuality, which included hospital stays.

Jack placed the bag on Daniel's bed, noting that the archaeologist's normally neatly made bed was a mess – obviously from restless tossing and turning and his heart sank again. He should have made sure his friend stayed the night. He must have been in such agony on his own.

He rifled through the bag, double-checking that Daniel had packed toiletries alongside a change of underwear and fresh clothes. When he was happy that everything was there, he zipped up the bag, placed it on the floor and then proceeded to strip the bed as Daniel would be in no condition to do that when he was fit enough to return home.

After quickly placing the soiled sheets in the laundry, he grabbed some fresh ones and made the bed again. Satisfied that everything was neat and tidy, he grabbed the bag and turned to leave. It was then that he spotted the tatty, old book on Daniel's bedside table. He sat on the bed, put the bag down again and started to flick through it, sighing in frustration when he realised what Daniel had been reading.

Nick had been a real tool.

Xxx

"Doctor Jackson? Daniel?"

Daniel had been aware of hushed voices for a while but chose to ignore them as responding would take too much effort. He was happy being cocooned under the cover of sleep, waking up would mean pain and he really didn't want to go there again. Unfortunately for him, the voice was insistent, as was the freezing hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, Doctor Jackson. It's time you woke up."

"C-cold," Daniel muttered and tried to pull away from the icy grip but all his action did was igniting the pain in his stomach. "Mmmm," he groaned. "H-hurts."

"I know," the voice soothed. "I just want to check you out and then I'll give you some more pain relief."

"'kay," Daniel mumbled and willingly submitted his aching body to the person who promised to take the pain away.

All he wanted was to retreat to the place where he didn't hurt again.

Xxx

Doctor Warner was not at all happy with his patient's condition.

Daniel was extremely lethargic even for someone who had recently been through major surgery. His last set of bloods had not been good and the temperature of 102.4 he was cooking at at the moment was more than slightly concerning.

It wasn't unusual to be running a fever after surgery but Daniel's temperature was too high to just be a reaction to the operation. The Doctor had been as thorough as he could be when he washed out the abdominal cavity but Daniel obviously had an infection. Not surprising really, his appendix had blown.

After completing his examination, which Daniel hardly reacted to, Doctor Warner turned to Dawn who was standing to one side, waiting for instruction.

"Can you get some ice packs and arrange for a cooling blanket to be on standby? I'm going to alter his antibiotics; we need to get a handle on this infection."

"Yes, Doctor Warner," Dawn nodded and then hurried out of the room.

Doctor Warner turned to his patient, who was now listlessly rolling his head from side to side and whimpering in distress. "Easy, Daniel," he soothed as he reached for the Morphine pump and gave it a press.

"Try and relax."


	8. Chapter 8

"I've brought you breakfast, or should that be lunch," Janet smiled and placed a mug of coffee and a bagel in front of her college. She'd managed a good six hours sleep and, after grabbing a bite to eat with Cassie, she was ready to start her next shift.

"Thanks," Dave Warner looked up from his paper work and returned her smile. "I need this," he reached for the coffee and took a sip.

"Tough shift?"

"It had its moments."

"Ready for handover?"

Dave nodded, placed his coffee down and reached for his first file. "Right," he cleared his throat and opened the file. "Carson had a comfortable night and Alice is just going through his discharge arrangements. One week down time then staggered return to shifts." He picked up his pen, signed the paperwork and then handed over to Janet.

"He's done well," Janet agreed as she countersigned the order. "Next?"

"Morrison is down on my list this afternoon, he's prepped and ready."

"Okay, I'll check in on him before he goes down. I know he's nervous."

"Nothing to be concerned about, it should be routine."

"Good."

"Right," the surgeon reached for the next file. "Harrison had a tough few hours, he's cough was almost continual so I've popped him on oxygen and prescribed some steroids," he read for his notes. "I've also ordered a broncoscopy for later this afternoon."

"I was thinking the same thing," Janet agreed as she sipped her coffee. "We'll see what that turns up."

"Absolutely," Dave nodded in agreement and handed over Harrison's file. "His temp was up slightly but settled with Tylenol."

Janet read the notes. "Good," she smiled and then nodded towards the last and largest file, knowing immediately whose it was. "Doctor Jackson?"

"Mmm," Dave sighed and flicked it open. "His condition has deteriorated over the past few hours."

"Oh?" Janet frowned and sat forward, she didn't like the sound of this.

"Last temp was over 102. We have ice in situ and a cooling blanket on standby. He's very lethargic so I was going to stop the Morphine pump, let him come round a little more but he seems to be in a lot of pain the occasions he's awake."

"Are you thinking Peritonitis?"

"It was always a possibility due to the amount of infection present during the surgery. I have changed him onto Cipro, IV push and increased his fluids. If there is no improvement over the next twenty four hours, I'll contemplate going back in to do another wash out."

"Hopefully the change of antibiotics will do the trick."

"Hopefully," Dave agreed as he closed Daniel's file. "We need to keep a close eye on him."

"Absolutely," Janet agreed. "Who's with him at the moment?" She asked and downed the remainder of her coffee.

"Teal'c, although I understand Colonel O'Neill is on his way. Actually, I was just about to do his obs before the change of vigil personel."

"Okay," Janet stood and grabbed her lab coat off the hook on the back of the office door. "Let's check him out before his Mother Hen gets here, shall we?"

"We shall," Dave agreed.

The two Doctors hung their stethoscopes round their necks in unison. They had a small window of opportunity before Jack arrived to shatter the peace, which he normally did.

Xxx

"Hey, Teal'c," Janet greeted when they reached Daniel's bed. "How's he been?" She asked as she visually assessed her patient.

"He is restless," Teal'c bowed in response and as if on cue, Daniel tossed his head from side to side and whimpered.

"So I see," Janet sighed as she pulled Daniel's covers down and lifted his gown up slightly.

"Sorry, Daniel," she quickly apologised when Daniel then groaned as she pressed down on his abdomen. "I'll be as quick as I can." She palpated his stomach and was not happy about the rigidity she found. She glanced over at Dave. "Lot's of inflammation," she sighed and then gently removed the bandage that covered Daniel's incision slightly. "This is looking good though," she nodded as she checked the wound for infection.

"Wound drainage is cloudy," Dave held up the collection bag for Janet to see.

"That's not unexpected."

"No it's not," Dave agreed. "Close eye needed."

Janet then placed her stethoscope in her ears, pulled Daniel's gown down a little and listened to his chest. She smiled at Daniel when he blinked slowly back at her. "That sounds good," she reassured him after listening to his chest sounds for a while. "I think," she reached up and removed Daniel's oxygen mask, "we can upgrade you to a nasal cannular, Doctor Jackson." She grabbed the cannular, tucked it round his ears and then placed the prongs up his nose, chuckling when Daniel pulled a face at the action. "I know it's uncomfortable Daniel but it won't be forever."

"Right," she then attached a pulse ox on his index finger and waited for the readout. "That's good," she grinned when the readout was in the normal range.

After noting her findings on his chart, she perched on the edge of his bed. "How are you feeling?" She asked as she placed her hand on his forehead.

"T-thirsty," Daniel mumbled.

"We can do something about that," she grabbed the ice chips off his roll away table. "You're not ready for water just yet," she told him as she spooned a few into his mouth, "but this should help some."

Daniel nodded slowly in reply, his eyes then fluttering closed after one spoonful.

Knowing that he would be soon sleeping again, Janet quickly continued her questioning. "How's the pain, Daniel – scale of 1 to 10?"

Daniel shifted slightly and then groaned. "'Bout a six," he told her.

"We'll make that an eight or nine then shall we," Dave altered as he placed a thermometer in Daniel's ear. "Temp is," he waited for the bleep. "102 exactly. That's a slight improvement."

"I'm cold," Daniel complained as he held his hand up slightly, obviously trying to reach one of the ice packs that were in situ.

Janet grabbed his hand and tucked it under the sheet she then gently pulled up to his waist. "You need those, Daniel," she gave him a sad smile. "Just a little while longer."

Daniel slowly nodded again as he managed to open his eyes. "I feel awful," he admitted with a heavy sigh.

"I know you do," Janet sympathized, reaching to run her fingers through his hair, hoping that her touch was soothing. "We're just going to give you some more pain relief and then you can sleep, okay."

"'kay," Daniel mumbled softly and closed his eyes again. "Thank you."

"No problem." Janet pressed his Morphine pump. "Just rest now." She hopped off the bed, altered it slightly so Daniel was upright and then followed Dave out of the cubicle, giving Teal'cs shoulder a comforting squeeze on the way out.

The Doctors wandered over to the nurses' station where Alice was waiting for them.

"Keep up the 15 minute obs," Dave told the young nurse. "He's just had a dose of Morphine so should sleep again. If his temperature goes anywhere but down, page Doctor Fraiser. Bloods repeated in an hour and we'll review after that." He signed off Daniel's file and then placed his pen in his pocket. "Right," he turned to Janet. "I'll leave you to it then," he smiled.

"Yes – thanks," Janet replied and then grabbed her pile of files. "I'll just do my rounds, Alice," she told her college as Dave made his way out of the ICU. "I'll be as quick as I can. Page me if you need me."

"Yes, Doctor Fraiser," Alice nodded as she took a seat at the station, making sure she could see her patient at all times.

After another glance at Daniel who was now obviously sleeping, Janet left to start her patient checks. As much as she wanted to stay and look after Daniel herself, she had a job to do.

xxx

"_Okay, Daniel." Sally Harrison, senior social worker with Children's Services, knelt down and zipped up the young boy's coat. It was time. _ _"Are you ready?" She asked, glancing up at Daniels frightened face. She knew this was going to be hard for him; heck nothing about this situation was easy._

"_Uh huh," Daniel managed to nod in response._

_Sally straightened and then took his hand. "Your Grandfather is waiting for you in the diner," she told him as they then walked down the street, Daniel's head hung watching his feet as he put one foot in front of the other, avoiding eye contact at all time. Sally could feel the tiny tremors that shook his body and held his hand tighter. Although she wasn't supposed to allow herself to get involved with the children in her care, she couldn't help but be drawn to the eight year old. His tragic story had touched everyone in the office and she just hoped his rather aloof Grandfather would do the right thing and give Daniel the secure home he so deserved. She wasn't holding her breath mind you as Nicolas Ballard had shown little to no interest in his Grandson at the funeral, preferring to stand in the shadows and watch from a far. Daniel had been so strong though everything, too strong perhaps. The medical experts had said that he was probably still in shock – watching your parents die would do that but, Sally had her own theory. To her, the young boy holding her hand was older and wiser than his years and a credit to his parents._

"_So," she decided to keep up light conversation as they rounded the corner towards the diner. "Are you close to your Grandfather?"_

"_Nick," a small voice quickly corrected. _

"_Sorry?"_

"_Nick," Daniel repeated. "My Grandfather's name is Nick." Daniel continued to stare at his feet as he quietly spoke._

"_Yes, his name is Nick," Sally nodded, "but surely you call him Grandfather?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Granddad?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Grandpa?"_

"_No, I call him Nick – that's what he told me to call him."_

"_Oh, that's um...that's strange," Sally shrugged. _

"_My mother calls, I mean, called him Nick too."_

"_Really?"_

"_Uh huh."_

_Sally was confused. Why on Earth would someone insist on being known by his first name to the people who loved him the most – his family? Oh well, each to their own, she mused as they paused outside the door to the dinner._

"_Here we are," she smiled down at Daniel. "I can see your Grandfa – I mean Nick," she quickly corrected, holding her hand up to acknowledge the professor when he gave her a curt wave. "Deep breath, Daniel," she soothed when she felt Daniel begin to tremble. "I'll find a table at the back and will only a call away if you need me."_

_Daniel lifted his head and gave her a pain filled look. "'kay," he mumbled and she reached down and ruffled his silky blond hair._

"_Come on, let's go in then." She quickly opened the door, a bell sounding alerting their presence as they entered. _

_When Nick looked up from his menu, Sally smiled confidently and strode over._

"_Good afternoon, Professor Ballard," she greeted._

"_Good afternoon," Nicolas Ballard bowed slightly. "Daniel."_

"_Good afternoon, Nick," Daniel mumbled in reply and Nick nodded to the opposite seat in the booth._

"_Come, sit down," he all but ordered and Daniel let Sally's hand go and clambered in as he was told._

_Nick smiled at Sally. "Thank you, Mrs Harrison. I'll take it from here."_

"_Yes, of course," Sally smiled back and then turned to Daniel. "Don't forget – I'm only over there if you need me," she told time, pointing to the back of the dinner._

"_Okay," Daniel nodded shyly as he started to nervously shred the paper napkin in front of him._

_Sally stood and watched him for a moment of two, surprised to see how uncomfortable he seemed in his Grandfather's presence._

"_Thank you, Mrs Harrison," Nick repeated, breaking the silence that had descended._

"_What – oh, yes – sorry," Sally stuttered before taking her leave, giving Daniel a reassuring squeeze to his shoulder on her way._

_Xxxx_

"How is he?" Sam stood at the bedside and watched Daniel as he restlessly tossed his head from side to side.

Jack closed his magazine and shifted in his seat, hours of sitting and watching his friend as he slept causing his hips to ache. "About the same," he sighed. "Doc says he's no better but no worse and that's as good as it gets I suppose."

Sam leant in and carded her fingers through her friends sweat soaked hair. "He looks like he's having one humdinger of a dream," she observed as Daniel moaned softly and tossed his head to one side again.

"He's been calling out for his parents a lot. The Doc put it down to his fever and the Morphine."

"Shh, shh," Sam soothed as Daniel's face crumpled and the moaning increased in volume. Daniel immediately reacted to her touch and seemed to lean into the comfort. Sam had to swallow down the emotion his action caused. "It's okay, it's going to be okay," she promised as she grabbed his hand. "We're right here, you're not alone."

Jack watched the touching exchange between the two friends and wished there was more he could do to lessen the pain for them both. All he could do was be there so, he quickly grabbed a chair and pulled it up to his.

"Here you go, Carter. Take a load off. We could be here for a while."

Sam glanced over her shoulder, flashed him a grateful smile and slowly lowered herself into the chair, her hand firmly planted in Daniel's as she joined in the vigil.


	9. Chapter 9

"_What's going to happen to me, Nick?" Daniel pushed his waffles round his plate. The silence between himself and his grandfather was almost unending. Neither had spoken since they'd ordered their food, food that Daniel really wasn't interested in eating._

"_Did your parents not teach you not to speak until you are spoken to?" Nick grouched as he glanced up in annoyance._

"_No sir, I'm mean – yes sir," Daniel ducked his head to avoid eye contact._

"_And, don't just mess with your food. Leave it if you don't want it."_

_Daniel quickly speared a triangle of waffle mopped up some syrup and stuffed it in his mouth. "It's good," he grinned, hoping to elevate the tension but Nick just scowled at him._

"_Do not speak with your mouth full. I know your mother taught you that."_

_Daniel quickly swallowed and wiped the syrup off his mouth with his napkin while Nick continued with his meal. The young boy decided that silence was probably the best option at the moment as anything he said obviously antagonised his Grandfather. Not sure where to look, he glanced round the dinner and caught Mrs Harrison's eye. The kind lady gave him a smile and a little wave. Daniel, not sure that Nick would approve if he returned the gesture, just nodded in response and then sat on his hands and waited for his Grandfather._

_Nick took his time with his meal but when he was finished, he pushed his plate to one side, wiped his mouth and then gave Daniel his full attention._

"_How old are you Daniel?" He asked, sitting forward and clasping his hands in front of him._

"_I'm eight, sir," Daniel looked up and answered._

"_You are very small for your age."_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_And, tell me. What is your passion?"_

"_My passion?"_

"_Yes, what do you dream about doing?"_

"_I...um...I want to study, sir."_

"_Study what?"_

"_Archaeology, like my p-parent's sir," Daniel's voice broke with emotion as he spoke the last word and he searched his grandfather's face for any glimpse of compassion but Nick just stared unemotionally back at him._

"_I see," the elderly man nodded slowly as he spoke. "And, did your parents know that?"_

"_Um...yes sir."_

"_Did they make any provision for your education?"_

"_I'm not sure."_

"_Not to worry, I'm sure Children's Services know."_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Have you thought about what is going to happen to you now?"_

_Daniel sat stunned at his Grandfather's question. He'd assumed that he was going to answer that for him. "I t-thought," he stuttered, "I t-thought I would be g-going with you, sir."_

"_Goodness me, no," Nick chuckled. "What on Earth gave you that idea?"_

"_Y-you are my G-grandfather, sir," Daniel mumbled and ducked his head, hoping he wasn't going to be in trouble for being too forward. _

"_There is no place for you in my life, boy. My work is far too important. Very important people are depending on my research. You will just get in my way."_

"_But, I..."_

"_You seriously didn't think that I would take you in, did you?"_

"_I just thought..." Daniel shrugged._

"_You will be much better off with Children's Services. They will find you a new home, a new family." Nick wiped his hands, stood, and removed his wallet from his pocket. After throwing a hand full of dollars onto the table, he held his hand out. _

"_Come on boy, it's time to go."_

_Daniel scooted out of the booth, grabbed his coat and took his grandfathers hand._

"_It will be the best thing for you," Nick assured as he led Daniel over to Sally Harrison._

_Sally looked up from her newspaper and smiled. "Everything okay?"_

"_Everything is fine," Nick answered. "I've explained to Daniel why I'm not taking him..."_

"_What?" Sally snapped her newspaper shut and then folded it half. "What do you mean, you're not taking him?"_

"_My work always has and always will come first in my life. Daniel understands this."_

_Sally turned to Daniel. "Do you Daniel? Do you understand this?"_

"_Yes, m'am," Daniel stared at his feet and nodded._

"_Well," Sally sighed heavily. "I'm glad you do because I sure as hell don't!"_

"_Daniel and I have agreed that he is much better off with a new family. This is not up for discussion Mrs Harrison. I will provide Daniel with fund for college and, of course, he will be well provided for in my will. I can be no fairer than that." Nick placed his hat on his head and then offered Daniel's hand over to the social worker._

"_I will stop by your office and complete any paper work in the morning," he bowed curtly and then turned to Daniel. "Be good, Daniel. Do as you are told and keep up with your studies. Make your parents proud."_

"_Yes, Nick," Daniel looked up and managed to give his grandfather a slight smile._

"_Well, I suppose," Nick pulled the young boy in for a quick hug, "this is goodbye then," he shrugged and, after tipping his hat at Sally, he walked away and out of Daniel's life._

_Sally sat, jaw slack in shock and watched him go. "I don't, I just don't believe that," she mumbled as she shook her head in amazement and then, suddenly remembering Daniel who'd just stood quietly at her side, she quickly pulled herself together for his sake._

"_Are you okay?" She asked, tipping Daniel's chin to get a better look at his face._

"_Yes, m'am," Daniel replied with a sniff and Sally could see that he was trying so hard not to be upset._

"_Are you sure, honey?"_

"_I'm fine," Daniel flashed her a smile but the tears brimming in his eyes made a liar out of him._

_Sally sighed heavily and then took Daniel's coat. "Come on, let's get you into this." She helped the young boy put his coat on and then knelt to do up his zip. "Don't you worry about at thing; we'll soon find you a nice home, maybe with some brothers and sisters. You'd like that won't you?"_

"_Yes, ma'm."_

"_Perhaps they'll have a dog too," Sally kept her chatter light-hearted for Daniel's sake. "I love dogs, don't you?"_

_Daniel didn't answer, he just placed his hand on Sally's bowed head. "Mrs Harrison?"_

_Sally slowly looked up. "Yes, Daniel?"_

"_Why didn't my Grandfather want me?"_

"_Oh, honey," Sally reached up and tenderly brushed Daniel's long bangs away from his face. "I don't know sweetheart, I really don't know."_

_Her heart was breaking for him._

_He deserved so my better._

_Xxx_

"Why don't you want me? No...No – please don't leave me."

Sam was instantly on her feet when Daniel cried out. "Shh, shh," she soothed as she took his hand. "It's okay, it's only a dream."

It was late afternoon and she was sitting with Daniel having taken over from Jack when he was called to a meeting. SG1 would much prefer to be with their stricken teammate but, life around the base went on and there were always pressing, important meetings to attend, even though they were supposed to be on stand down.

Daniel had continued to sleep thanks to the drugs being pumped into his body but his restlessness had started a few minutes ago. Sam had presumed that he would settle down again but Daniel seemed to be caught up in a particularly upsetting nightmare.

"Don't leave me," Daniel continued to sob and Sam sat on the edge of his bed and reached to card her fingers through his hair. "Come on, Daniel. Wake up, sweetie."

Eventually, and after much coaxing, Daniel's eyes fluttered open. "Sam?"

"Hi," Sam smiled at him tenderly. "You were dreaming."

Daniel's eyes closed again. "He didn't want me," he mumbled.

Sam didn't know how to respond. What on Earth could he say to make things better? "I know," she just sighed.

Daniel turned his head and managed to look at her with tear-filled eyes. "Why didn't he want me, Sam?"

"I don't know, I honestly don't know."

"I was only eight."

"I know you were."

"I was so s-scared but he was only worried about his work. He d-didn't w-want me." A single tear trickled down Daniel's flushed face.

"Oh, Daniel," Sam's heart was breaking for him. "I just don't know what to say," she reached and wiped the tear away.

Daniel's face crumpled at her touch. "Why d-didn't h-he w-want m-me," he began to sob and Sam gently pulled him into her arms. It was then that she realised how hot he was and she called Alice over.

"He's so hot," she told the young nurse as she gently rocked her friend who was now openly weeping in her arms.

Alice quickly placed a thermometer in Daniel's ear and waited for the readout to appear. "I'll page Doctor Fraiser," she stated softly and then moved back to the nurses' station.

Sam held Daniel in her arms until his sobs turned into hiccups and he went limp.

Janet walked into the room as Sam gently eased him back onto the bed. "Hey, Sam," Janet smiled sadly and then took Daniel's temperature for herself, causing the sick man to whimper in response. "I know, I know," she sympathised as she place the thermometer back onto the roll away table. "You must be feeling awful."

Daniel just rolled his head from side to side in response and Janet started to pull the curtain round his bed.

"Could you step out for a minute or two, Sam?" She turned and asked her friend. "We just need to run some more tests."

"Yes, yes of course," Sam nodded and, after giving Daniel's hand what she hoped was a reassuring squeeze, she left the medical experts to do what they did best.

Xxx

Janet quickly listened to her patient's heart and then called Alice over. "Can you fetch Mark? We need to get the cooling blanket in situ and a heart monitor set up."

"Yes, Doctor," Alice nodded and then hurried out of the room.

Janet crossed to the wash up area, filled a bowl with tepid water and grabbed a cloth. On her way back to the bed, she collected a heart monitor and wheeled it over.

Daniel was still restlessly mumbling as he tossed his head from side to side. "Don't leave me, please come back..."

"Shh, shh, it's okay," Janet soothed as she dipped her cloth in the water. "It's all going to be okay." After wringing out the cloth, she gently dabbed Daniel's forehead. Her patient's temperature was soaring, despite the antibiotics and there was little she could do other than make him comfortable and pray it came down. After wiping down his neck and chest, she dipped the cloth back in the water, folded it in two and placed it on Daniel's forehead. She then moved to the heart monitor and started to untangle the leads. Daniel's heart was racing and she needed to keep a close eye on it.

As she plugged it in Mark and Alice hurried in. "Right," Janet sighed, tucking a piece of errant hair behind her ear. "We need the cooling blanket in situ. Mark, if you'll help me turn him, Alice can you get it in place."

"Yes, Doctor," Mark nodded and joined her at the bedside while Alice grabbed the cooling blanket.

"On three," Janet ordered and she and Mark gently eased Daniel on to his side, causing the sick man to groan in pain. "It's okay, Daniel. We've nearly done," she promised and, after Alice tucked the blanket in half way, she and Mark crossed to the other side of the bed and repeated the action. "Let's remove his gown while we're at it, I want to get a trace of his heart," she then ordered and Mark made quick work of her request.

After placing electrodes on Daniel's heaving chest, Janet attached the leads to the heart monitor, altered the settings and then popped Daniel back on oxygen. Soon the racing beat of a heart struggling and the hiss of oxygen sounded round the room.

She quickly up graded her patient's condition to critical.


	10. Chapter 10

Impromptu meetings were always a pain in the ass but ones called that really had nothing to do with Jack really made his blood boil. He'd just wasted two hours of his life discussing the merits of sending teams to regular counselling sessions. Seeing as he himself despised all shrinks he'd not been the best person to consult on the issue actually. Luckily, he'd managed to persuade the General that he needed to check on his sick teammate rather than sit through Mackenzie's argument in favour.

After grabbing a couple of mugs of coffee he quickly made his way to the ICU where he was surprised to find Sam sitting outside with her head in her hands.

"Carter?" He placed the coffee on the magazine table and then knelt down in front of his second in command. "What's going on?"

Sam looked at him with tears brimming in her eyes. "Janet's doing more tests; he was burning up and not making much sense, sir."

"Dammit," Jack sighed, mentally kicking himself for not coming sooner.

"He was so upset."

"Nick?"

"I just don't understand how he could just leave Daniel behind."

"Me neither, Carter. Me neither," Jack gently rubbed Sam's arm and then pushed himself upright. "Did the Doc say how long she was gonna be?" He asked as he started to pace.

"She didn't say, sir. She just said she needed to run some more tests."

Jack tugged at his hair in frustration. He had hoped that his friend would be showing signs of improvement by now.

The serious look on Doctor Janet Fraiser's face when she suddenly exited the ICU immediately told him that there were no signs and when she indicated that he should take a seat, Jack knew that she had bad news.

"Doc?"

Janet pulled up a chair. "Daniel is settled for now but his temperature spiked and we've put him on a cooling blanket in an endeavour to lower it," she told them. "He's also hooked up to a heart monitor and back on oxygen and I've had to upgrade his condition to critical."

Jack cleared his throat. "What can we do, Doc?"

"There is little anyone can do I'm afraid. He is having the right treatment. It's up to Daniel, sir. Like I've said, he's young and strong."

"Can we sit with him?" Sam asked.

"Of course but don't expect much."

"Right, yeah, okay," Jack stuttered, not really knowing what to say. He was just so shocked that a simple thing like appendicitis could be so serious.

xxx

"_Daniel. This is Mr and Mrs Cowan and they are going to be looking after you."_

_Sally Harrison held out the small hand she was holding towards Martha Cowan, the new guardian they had found for the young boy. Daniel had been under the care of Children Services for a little over four months as it had taken that long to find someone remotely suitable for the grieving child. Today was the day he was going to be introduced to his new family._

_Martha knelt before Daniel and took his hand. "Please to meet you, Daniel," she smiled kindly before turning to the tall man stood beside her. "This is Mr Cowan," she introduced her husband who nodded curtly in response._

"_Pleased to meet you," Daniel mumbled in reply as he ducked his head shyly._

"_You are going to come and live with us now," Martha continued. "You'll like that won't you?"_

"_Yes, ma'm," Daniel whispered politely._

"_We've decorated you room ready for you and I've got a nice pot of homemade stew on the stove for us for when we get home." Martha smoothed down Daniel's hair so it parted to one side as she spoke. "You do like stew, don't you?"_

"_Uh huh," Daniel shrugged and then turned pain filled eyes towards Sally, eyes that broke the social workers heart._

_Sally had toyed with the idea of taking Daniel in for herself but the authorities always frowned at employees' involvement. She could have handed in her notice – left her position to care for the lost child but caring cost and she would need the income to look after Daniel. So, she was caught in the middle of a difficult situation that there was no clear answer to. Finding Daniel had good family had become her priority. If she couldn't take him in herself then she had to make sure who ever did actually deserve him._

_Realising that Daniel was on the verge of tears, Sally quickly cleared her throat. "Right," she smiled at Martha Cowan. "I've got all his belongings here." She held out a small holdall._

"_Is this all?" Martha frowned as she stood and accepted the bag._

"_His parents travelled alot. This was all that was retrieved from their belongings."_

"_I see," Martha sighed and then handed the bag to her husband. "Is there anything else?" She asked as she grabbed Daniel's hand._

"_No. That's about it," Sally smiled. "You've already filled in all the paperwork," she nodded as she flicked through Daniel's file. "We will just need to see Daniel every six weeks. I'll send you an appointment in the post." She placed the file back on her desk and knelt down in front of the now trembling child._

"_It's time to go now Daniel," she smiled though her heart was breaking. "Mr and Mrs Cowan are going to take real good care of you," she reached and ran her fingers through Daniel's silky hair. "Be a good boy, okay?"_

"'_Kay," Daniel sniffed._

_Sally looked up at Martha and nodded. "Don't forget, he's been through a very harrowing event..."_

"_We won't."_

"_If there are any problems, please contact me on the number I've provided."_

"_We will."_

_Returning her attention to the young boy once more, Sally quickly pulled him into her arms. "You are an amazing young man, Daniel Jackson," she whispered into his ear. "Just be h-happy." When her emotions threatened to over flow, Sally backed away and stood. "He's all yours," she managed to smile at the Cowans._

"_Thank you," Martha returned the smile. "Come Daniel, let's go." She led the small boy out of the room and Sally felt her heart breaking watching him go._

_When Daniel turned a tear stained face look at her as they reached the door, she was helpless to stop her own tears from falling._

_The young boy was so special._

_She was going to miss him so much._

_Xxx_

Janet took a deep breath before knocking on General Hammond's door. She waited to be told to come in and poked her head round the door.

"Have you got a moment, sir," she asked, flashing the General a small smile.

"Of course," George smiled back and indicated that she should take a seat. "How are things, Doctor Fraiser?"

Janet sighed and sat down. "Not good," she admitted.

"Doctor Jackson?"

"I think we should try and contact Nicholas Ballard, sir."

She hated the way the General paled and frowned at her suggestion. She didn't want to admit that they needed to prepare themselves for the worse but Daniel's condition was critical.

"It's that serious?" George eventually questioned softly.

"I'm afraid so. I can't make any promises and the next twenty four hours are going to be critical."

"I see." George sighed and leant back in his chair. "Are his team with him?"

"Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter are and Teal'c was on his way as I left."

"Is he conscious?"

"He's in and out, sir. We're making him as comfortable as we possibly can."

"Good, that's good," George nodded slowly before sitting in silence for a while. "The problem we have..." he eventually spoke, "...are the radiation spikes on PX7-377; you know how dangerous it is, Doctor."

"Yes I know, but maybe if Teal'c..."

"We're not even sure that Nicholas Ballard is still there, he could have been transported anywhere."

"But, if he is still there he would want to be with Daniel if the worse happened, more than that, I know that Daniel would want his grandfather with him. They became close again over the last week or so."

"I know that but there are a lot of risks involved in the return."

"Perhaps if I talk to Teal'c?"

"By all means see what he says. I'll talk to Washington; take their opinion on the situation."

"Thank you, sir. They should be given the opportunity to say goodbye if the worst happens, sir."

"Don't count that young man off just yet, Doctor Frasier. He's stronger than anyone gives him credit for."

"I know but things are not looking favourable at the moment, I'm afraid. I wish I had better news, I honestly do."

"So do I, so do I." George reached for his phone. "Right, I'll contact Washington."

Janet stood and pushed her chair back. "I'll return to my patient. Thank you, sir."

George nodded and smiled as he started to dial.

Janet took that as an indication to take her leave and she turned and walked out of the office with a heavy heart.

Delivering this sort of news was the worst part of her job.

xxx

_Twelve year old Daniel Jackson lay staring at the ceiling, trying his hardest to shut out the medical staff who were hovering around his bed._

_He didn't want to be here, mind you he didn't want to be anywhere at the moment least of all where he was supposed to call 'home.'_

_Mr Grant, his PT tutor, had discovered the bruises on his legs when he'd changed for class. Daniel had just shrugged them off as a fall of his bike but he knew that school hadn't been fooled._

_Mrs Painter, his Art tutor, had discovered the bruises on his arms and that had resulted in a telephone conversation between his foster parents and the school – the result of 'that' had been the reason why he was now in hospital. _

_Frank Cowan had not taken kindly to the school's interference and had taken his annoyance out on Daniel, who he'd assumed had 'tittle tattled' – as he put it._

_This wasn't the first beating Daniel had been on the end of from his foster father. Most things he did ignited Frank's temper but this time, things got out of hand – so much so that Daniel was in agony with four broken ribs and a tear in his spleen that had needed emergency surgery._

_The aesthetic was beginning to wear off now and as it did the painful memories of the assault returned. Daniel could remember each blow, each kick, each stamp – and more... _

_He didn't want to remember the 'and more.' He wanted to block that out forever but he knew he wouldn't be allowed to that's why he'd asked the Doctor to contact Mrs Harrison. Sally would understand and hopefully, Sally would help._

_Actually, there was no one else who Daniel could think of to ask for help. Frank Cowan was in police custody with his wife at his side. Even though Martha had called for an ambulance when she found Daniel unconscious in his room, her alliance was with her bully of a husband. Daniel knew how scared his foster mother was of his foster father – he'd heard the arguments, the threats and the follow through of the threats. The problem was that Martha loved Frank and had put up with the beating for so long and didn't know anything else. In her world, the abuse was the norm. _

_But, for Daniel, it wasn't the norm – it would never be the norm, he wouldn't let it._

_Xxx_

"_Oh, Daniel." Sally Harrison sighed and took a seat at the sleeping boy's bedside._

_She had immediately dropped everything when the call came from the hospital._

_Why hadn't she seen it?_

_Daniel had been slightly withdrawn on his last couple of appointments but Sally had put it down to a change of schools. She should have delved further, this was all her fault – she was trained to recognise the signs of an abusive parent or guardian._

_The problem with Daniel Jackson was that he was just so trusting, he didn't see the bad in anyone and was just grateful that the Cowan's had taken him in in the first place._

_Martha Cowan had assured Sally that everything was alright, that Daniel had settled in well and loved nothing more than going fishing with his 'daddy,' Sally had believed her, the home visits had always been so positive – Frank Cowan always seemed to be so hands on with his foster son._

_The bruises that now covered Daniel's body were the painful truth of how hands on Frank Cowan had actually been. _

"_Oh, Daniel," Sally repeated as she inched her chair closer to his bed. "Why didn't you say anything?"_

_Not expecting Daniel to answer, she jumped slightly when a soft voice mumbled – "I'm sorry."_

"_Are you awake, sweetie?"_

"_Uh huh." Daniel turned tear filled eyes and blinked slowly, allowing one tear to trickle down his bruised cheek. "I'm sorry, Mrs Harrison."_

"_Nothing to be sorry for," Sally gently wiped his tear away. "It's me who's sorry. I should have realised what was going on."_

"_I couldn't tell you, he was going to hurt Martha," Daniel sobbed._

"_It's okay, really it's okay. Don't get upset. We'll sort everything out, I promise."_

"_I d-don't want to go b-back," Daniel hiccupped._

"_You will not be going back – ever. You're safe now, he won't hurt you anymore – I give you my word."_

"_He really h-hurt me M-Mrs. Harrison."_

"_I know he did poppet and I'm so very sorry."_

"_He m-made me d-do t-things t-that I d-didn't w-want t-to d-do," Daniel admitted shakily and then turned his head away._

"_Daniel?" Sally frowned, not liking what the young boy was suggesting one little bit. She perched on the edge of his bed and gently turned his head so Daniel faced her again. "What did he make you do?"_

"_I can't tell you."_

"_Of course you can, you can tell me anything – you know that."_

"_H-he," Daniel ducked his head and started to pick at a loose thread on his hospital blanket. "H-he..."_

"_Did he force himself on you, sexually, Daniel?" Sally decided to put forward the one thing that Daniel obviously didn't want to admit to, hoping with all her heart that she was wrong about the way the conversation was heading._

_Daniel nodded his head slightly, avoiding eye contact at all times._

"_Oh, Daniel." Sally reached and ran her fingers through his hair. "Did you tell the Doctors, sweetheart." The quick shake of Daniel's head told her all she needed to know. "It's going to okay, I promise, "she soothed when Daniel couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She reached and gently took him in her arms. "No one is going to hurt you, ever again." _

_A nurse, seeing that her patient was upset, immediately hurried over. "Is everything okay?"_

"_I need to speak to his Doctor," Sally smiled sadly and continued to rock the devastated boy._

_How anyone could hurt Daniel was beyond her. At this moment, she hated Frank Cowan, the system and above all – Nicholas Ballard._

_They had all failed Daniel and that was unacceptable._

_Xxx_

Jack wished he knew what was going on in Daniel's mind.

The archaeologist had been delirious for hours now, he was receiving all the medication he needed but still burned with a high fever. Janet and her team were keeping a very close eye on him, keeping him as comfortable as possible but it didn't stop him calling out and crying in distress.

Jack was with his teammate now as Sam was helping Teal'c prepare for the journey back to the planet – Washington having sanctioning the return without barely a second thought.

He was only aware of the passing of time by the 15 minute checks the staff were doing, checks that Janet was obviously not happy with judging by the slump of her shoulders as she manually double checked her readouts.

"Doc?"

Janet removed the thermometer she'd been using to re check Daniel's temperature and sighed heavily. "No change," she informed and picked up his chart.

"Dammit." Jack ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. Daniel's temperature had stayed constant for over three hours ago. Janet had gone from being pleased that it had stopped climbing to being more than a little concerned that it hadn't gone down at all despite of the medication being pumped into Daniel's veins. "What can we do?"

"Nothing, sir," Janet hung the chart back on the end of Daniel's bed. "We're doing everything we can. We just have to try and stay positive and be there for him, sir."

"Goes without saying."

As Janet walked away, Jack dragged his chair closer to Daniel's bed and reached for his friend's hand. "You have to fight this, Daniel," he urged gently. "Don't let this beat you, you hear me..."


	11. Chapter 11

_Sally Harrison poked her head round the curtains. "Hey, Daniel," she smiled warmly. _

_Daniel lowered his book. "Hi," he returned the smile._

"_You ready to go?" _

_The Doctors had finally released him that morning and Daniel had been sat waiting, and wondering what was going to happen to him. He was very pleased to see Sally._

"_I can go?"_

"_Yup," Sally grinned. "I've brought you some new clothes," she placed a holdall on his bed. "Your others ones had seen better days."_

_Daniel watched the social worker pull out a brand new jog suit, complete with the shop labels that she hadn't got round to removing. He'd never had new clothes before. It wasn't the fact that his parents couldn't buy new clothes; it was more that his mother loved to sew. After her death, he'd had to make do with hand me downs and charity handouts – the Cowan's weren't going to waste their money on him._

"_Right, somewhere in here..."Sally continued, "...there is some underwear." She routed through the holdall and pulled out some boxer shorts and a pair of socks. "Right," she then perched on the end of the bed. "Let's get you changed."_

_Daniel held out his hand. "I can do it myself," he stated, slowly inching down the bed, biting his bottom lip to contain the pain in his ribs as he moved._

_Sally sighed and shook her head. "Come on. You're moving like an old man – let me help you." She scooted closer and reached to undo the back of his gown. _

_Daniel lowered his head in defeat and allowed her to help, knowing that any movement at the moment was going to be painful for him. It didn't stop him being embarrassed though and he really, really was, especially when he heard Sally gasp when she saw the amount of bruises that covered his body._

_Thankfully, she didn't comment and Daniel was grateful. He knew how bad they looked._

_Sally let the gown fall into his lap, covering his groin and saving his blushes. She then tossed him the boxer shorts. "I think you can manage these yourself," she smiled. "Give me a call when you're done." She stood and pulled the curtains round the bed. "I'll be out here if you need me."_

"_Thank you," Daniel sighed gratefully and after Sally exited the cubicle, he slowly started to pull them on, trying his hardest to bite down groans of pain as he did._

"_You doing okay?"_

_Obviously he hadn't been able to stop the groans from slipping out. "I-I'm f-fine," he stuttered as he managed to get his second leg in before wriggling to pull them up. "Finished," he called as he slumped back against his pillows and closed his eyes, feeling totally wiped out. _

"_I think," the cool hand on his forehead felt wonderful, "that you should just lie there and let me do the rest, hey?" Sally's voice was soft and reassuring as she then ran her fingers through his hair._

"_Thanks." Daniel nodded and then, without even opening his eyes, he allowed the social worker help him, feeling too tired to be embarrassed about the fact he couldn't actually dress himself._

_Sally gently eased him forward and slipped a T-shirt over his head. "Tell me if it hurts too much, okay?"_

"_I'm fine," Daniel mumbled._

"_Oh, yes young Daniel," she chuckled sarcastically as she then reached for his socks, "you're fine. I think that's going to become your catch phrase. You are so not fine, Daniel." She gently pulled his socks up and then grabbed the jogging bottoms. "You're just gonna have to lift your tush up a bit for me," she told him and Daniel did as he was told. "How's that?" Sally asked as she pulled the waistband up._

"_Fine," Daniel shrugged._

"_There you go with the fine again," Sally sighed. "You cannot go through life telling everyone that you're fine when you are obviously not. How are people going to be able to help you if you fudge over how you honestly feel, honey?"_

_Daniel slowly opened his eyes. "It's easier this way."_

_Sally inched back on the bed. "Easier for whom?" She asked, searching his face for reason._

"_For everyone," Daniel shrugged._

"_And, how do you figure that, young man?"_

"_If I say I'm fine, no one gets hurt."_

"_O-okay. What does that mean, exactly?"_

"_Fine means no one asks any questions."_

"_Okay, so – if I ask how you're feeling you think that by saying fine I believe you."_

"_Yes."_

"_Well I don't believe you, you know that don't you."_

"_Uh huh."_

"_And, when I asked if you were fine after your parents died and you said you were you know I didn't believe you then don't you?."_

"_Uh huh."_

"_And, when you were fine after your grandfather left you..."_

"_Uh huh."_

"_And, after Mr Cowan did..."_

"_Uh huh."_

"_Oh, Daniel honey." Sally reached and tenderly brushed Daniel's long bangs out of his eyes. "If you keep on kidding yourself you're fine when you're so plainly not, you'll never let other people into your life. You're going to have to open up honey or you're going to be so lonely."_

_Daniel felt tears prick his eyes. "I can't let people in, Mrs Harrison," he sniffed. "They just leave m-me." He scrubbed angrily as the moisture that trickled down his cheeks. "I'm better off being fine on my own, it doesn't hurt so much."_

"_I'm not going to leave you, honey. I'm always just a call away, you know that."_

"_But you're not there all the time and I'm l-lonely a-all the t-time." Daniel sucked in a sob when the pain in his ribs escalated. "I really wanna c-cry," he admitted shakily, "b-but it h-hurts t-too m-much."_

"_Oh, sweetheart," Sally gently gathered him in her arms and he rested his head on her shoulder and quietly sobbed._

"_It's going to be alright," Sally soothed as she gently rocked him. "We'll figure something out, I promise."_

"_I w-want m-my M-mommy, m-my D-daddy, N-nick..."_

_Xxx_

"Nick..."

"Easy, easy," Janet tenderly mopped Daniel's brow when he called out for his grandfather again, her heart breaking for him.

She'd had word that Teal'c was on his way back to Earth and hoped to God that he was bringing Nick Ballard with him.

Sam and Jack had immediately left the ICU when the General had phoned, leaving Janet time to tend to her patient in peace.

After a consultation with Dave, they'd added another antibiotic to Daniel's cocktail and had upped his dose of Morphine, not enough to knock him out completely but enough to make him more comfortable.

He was, thankfully, pain free but his temperature was still high and Janet wasn't sure how long he'd be able to go on like this before his organs started to shut down.

Xxx

"Nicholas Ballard declined to return with me," Teal'c stated solemnly as he walked down the ramp.

"He did what!" Jack exclaimed.

"He chose to stay with the giant aliens."

"What? Why?" Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. His grandson could be dying for goodness sake!

"He informed me that his work was not yet done and that Daniel Jackson is strong."

"Did you explain everything?"

"I did, O'Neill."

"And, he chose to stay?"

"He did."

"I just don't believe this." Jack shook his head and turned to General Hammond who was waiting to one side. "Permission to go and drag his scrawny old ass back here, sir!"

"Permission denied, Colonel," the General sighed tiredly. "You know you can't do that Jack."

"The hell I can!"

"If you go back the radiation..."

"Yadda, yadda. I'll just suit up."

"No Jack. That is not going to happen. Professor Ballard made his choice."

"Which was the wrong one – again!"

"Be that it may, it's his choice Jack and we can't go against it."

"Fer crying out loud!" Jack tugged at his hair in frustration. "Doesn't that man have a heart?"

"Obviously not," the General mumbled before taking a deep breath. "Ours is not to reason why, Colonel. His decission has been made. It's up to us now."

"Daniel deserves better."

"Yes he does."

Jack threw his hands up in the air. "What the hell do we tell him?"

"I suggest we don't tell him we tried at all – what he doesn't know, doesn't hurt him."

"But..."

"I know it's not right, Jack, heck – nothing that's happening is right. We just have to deal with the situation. Doctor Jackson is not alone in all this, we're his family now."

Jack sighed heavily and then hung his head in defeat. "It's just a shit situation."

"It is that," The General agreed softly. "But, there is a very sick young man lying in the ICU who needs to be surrounded by family, real family who care for him so I suggest we go and make sure he gets our support."

Jack slowly looked up. "Yes, sir," he nodded.

"Good." The General smiled. "Why don't you fill Doctor Fraiser in about what's happened and then resume your vigil. Daniel needs you."

Jack nodded again and the General watched him slowly walk out of the gate room. He knew exactly how he felt and, given the chance, would be the one high tailing the coward of a man to his grandson's bedside himself!

As it was, Daniel would have to put up with sloppy seconds.

Sloppy seconds who genuinely cared for him.

xxx

"_Daniel, you have a visitor."_

_Daniel looked up from his work. "Oh?"_

"_Hi, Daniel."_

"_Mrs Harrison," Daniel beamed and pushed away from his desk when Sally walked in. "It's wonderful to see you." He immediately enveloped his friend in a hug. "It's been too long."_

"_Yes it has," Sally agreed, returning his hug._

_Sally had taken early retirement three years ago. Infact, her retirement had coincided with Daniel's final foster placement._

_Finally, after years of searching, he had actually found a family that had truly cared and encouraged him and that was all thanks to Sally Harrisons dogged determination._

_Alice and Drew Davey had made sure that Daniel's dreams of going to college came true and he was now in his second year. Fitting in had been hard, as usual but he was really enjoying submerging himself in his studies, finding an inner peace that he'd never felt before._

_He would always be grateful to Sally Harrison for her support and was surprised that she'd tracked him down._

"_Have a seat." He quickly cleared his files of a chair._

"_Thank you, "Sally smiled and took a seat._

_Daniel sat next to her. "Not that it's not great to see you but, for what do I deserve such an honour?"_

_Sally chuckled at his cheekiness. "Well, I thought I'd check in with you one last time," she smiled._

"_One last time?" Daniel frown, immediately sitting closer. "Is everything okay? I mean," he cleared his throat. "You're not sick are you?"_

_Sally quickly placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "No, of course not," she smiled. "Im just fine and looking forward to the next chapter of my life, Daniel."_

"_Which is?"_

"_I'm moving to Florida to set up a wildlife sanctuary."_

"_Really? That's great," Daniel grinned. "I suppose saving waif and strays will always be in your blood."_

"_I suppose it will be."_

"_I'm thrilled for you, you deserve a happy retirement."_

"_Well, it is a big move but the challenge will keep me young."_

"_You don't look a day older than when I first met you," Daniel stated truthfully. To him, Sally hadn't aged at all._

"_Thank you for that," Sally grinned. "Not totally accurate but thank you any way." She patted his hand and Daniel grabbed it and gave it a quick squeeze._

"_I should be the one thanking you."_

"_Oh," Sally frowned. "For what?"_

"_For looking out for me, for always caring about what happened to me."_

"_Ah, young Daniel – that was my job."_

"_A job you did very well."_

"_I'm not so sure about that." Sally ducked her head at the memory of so many failed placements for the young boy._

"_Hey," Daniel reached and tipped her chin. "I got there in the end, thanks to you."_

"_But, you went through so much..."_

"_All that is history. I am where I should be."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Absolutely."_

"_And, are you happy?"_

"_My studies make me very happy."_

"_That's not what I asked. Are you happy, Daniel Jackson? Have you found your place in the world?"_

_Daniel thought for a moment or two. "I'm working on it," he admitted._

"_You've been working on it ever since I met you."_

"_I'm fine, Mrs Harrison, I promise you."_

"_Fine does not cut the mustard with me, young man. As you very well know."_

"_Fine will do for now and, as I said – I'm..."_

"_You're working on it," Sally finished the statement for him and Daniel chuckled._

"_And, I'll continue to work on it until I've discovered what it is I'm looking for."_

"_And, do you know what it is you're looking for?"_

"_Absolutely no idea," Daniel laughed. "But, it's fun looking."_

_Sally reached up and cupped his cheek. "It's nice to hear you laugh, Daniel," she told him sincerely._

_Daniel rested a hand on hers. "It's nice to be able to," he told her equally as sincerely. _

_After taking a moment, Sally removed her hand. "So," she straightened. "Have you heard from Nick?"_

"_Ah," Daniel leant back in his chair, "my wonderful Grandfather is submerged in his studies still."_

"_Nothing changes there then," Sally sighed._

"_Yes, well – at least we're on speaking terms so that's an improvement. I don't always agree with his ideas but then again he doesn't always agree with mine," Daniel shrugged._

"_But, the main thing is that you talk."_

"_I suppose it is," Daniel agreed. "And that is all down to you. If you hadn't contacted Nick after the...," Daniel paused. "...after the Cowan's," he ducked his head at the memory of his abusive foster father. "Well," he sighed before lifting his head again. "Well, we'd have never been reunited."_

"_I'm just sorry he didn't take you in for the second time."_

"_Not your fault. I don't think that Nick was ever in a situation to take a child in. As time has gone on, I do actually understand – sort of. I'm not sure he and I would have been a good match, anyway. We're very different, Mrs Harrison."_

"_Please, Daniel. Call me Sally," Sally urged. "You're a grown man now."_

"_Okay, Sally," Daniel grinned. "Nick and my theories are worlds apart. I'm sure we'd have spent our time arguing."_

"_Don't ever forget, he is your grandfather – your flesh and blood. And, no matter how hard things get, you mustn't lose sight of the bond you share."_

"_I'll try my hardest," Daniel nodded and took Sally's hand again. "I promise," he vowed and strangely enough, he meant it._

_Yes, he and Nick had little in common; he found him annoying and was sure his grandfather thought the same thing about him but, the elderly man was his only link to his past, to his parents._

_He would try his hardest not to lose touch with that fact._


	12. Chapter 12

"I just don't believe it," Janet sighed, pushing her file to one side. "What is wrong with that man?"

SG1 were gathered in the Doctor's office having just told her that Nick Ballard had refused to return to Earth.

"Well, at least we know where we stand now," Jack sighed, leaning back in his chair. "We're all that Daniel's got so we've gotta make sure he gets all the support he needs."

"Goes without saying," Sam mumbled.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

"General Hammond suggests that we don't even tell Daniel that we tried to contact Nick, there's no point upsetting him with another rejection," Jack said as he stretched. "So, we carry on doing what we doing. Make sure Daniel knows he's not alone."

"Absolutely." Sam and Janet agreed in unison.

The General had assured that there would be no more meetings, no more emergencies – SG1 had one priority now and that was their friend lying in the ICU.

Xxx

"_So, that's it then?"_

"_It is."_

"_You want me to leave?_

"_Yes, Daniel. I want you to leave."_

_Daniel had done what he'd promised Sally. He'd made sure he kept in touch with Nick, even though at times it had been very difficult._

_Nick had admitted himself into an institution after a mental breakdown caused by his studies into the Belize Skull. The whole of academic considered him mad as he tried to prove his studies. _

_Daniel had tried to understand, tried to be supportive as had Nick in Daniel's beliefs about the pyramids being landing pads for aliens._

_In the end, it had caused so many rows and they now had come to the point when arguing just wasn't worth it any more._

"_Just like that, you want me to leave? Just because I don't agree with your theories?"_

"_Yes, as I do not believe in your mumbo jumbo."_

"_My mumbo jumbo?" _

"_Yes, Daniel. You are the laughing stock of academia. You are more insane than I am."_

"_I...I...I just don't believe this! You're throwing me out of your life over this!"_

"_You have bought shame on the family."_

"_W-what?"_

"_Everyone is laughing at you."_

"_And...And...And, what about you? You honestly don't think that they are laughing at you too?"_

"_Ah, I am insane – remember? I have admitted that where as you are still intent on forcing your ideas on everyone. You are wrong and have to admit it."_

"_I'm not wrong and I will prove it one day."_

"_As I will prove that the Ballard Skull is a transportation device and that the giant aliens do exist."_

"_Nick, you know that..."_

"_Until that day, you will not be welcome in my life."_

"_Nick, please..."_

"_Go Daniel. Just go."_

_Nick Ballard turned his back on his grandson and Daniel finally got the message._

_This really was the end of their relationship and he knew that nothing he said or did would change that._

_They were too different and he was left with little choice other than to walk out of his grandfather's life forever._

"_Good bye then," Daniel sighed and turned and left – for good._

_Funnily enough though, as he walked out of the hospital, he almost felt relived, as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. _

_He didn't have to impress his grandfather anymore. He could be himself now._

_The rest of his life started today and there was no looking back anymore._

_xxx  
_

Awareness came slowly back to Daniel and with awareness came a mixture of relief and sadness.

The world around him was still murky but there was finally clarity tugging at the edges. He had no idea how long he'd been lost in illness and pain, all he could remember were the snippets of memories he thought he'd buried long ago, memories of his childhood and they stirred his soul and broke his heart.

Slowly and with considerable effort, he managed to open his heavy eyes, eyes that then filled with tears when he realised he was alone – again.

Not wanting to face the reality of his loneliness, he allowed them to flutter close once more and prayed that he could retreat away from the truth of his life.

He always had been and always would be, on his own.

xxx

"Doctor Fraiser?"

Janet looked up when a nurse knocked at her door.

"Yes?"

"Doctor Jackson is awake."

Janet quickly stood and grabbed her stethoscope. Hopefully, they had some positive news.

"I'd rather you stayed here," she turned to the rest of SG1 who had immediately sprung to their feet at the news. "We'll need to run some tests. I'll call you when we've finished."

"But, this is good news, isn't it Janet?" Sam asked as she slowly sat down again.

"It's a good sign," Janet agreed with a smile. "Let's just wait and see though. Try not to get your hopes up too much."

After giving Sam's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, Janet hurried after the nurse.

Maybe, just maybe – a corner may have been turned at last.

Xxx

"Okay," Janet grinned as she read the readout on the thermometer. "That's so much better, Doctor Jackson." She placed the palm of her hand on Daniel's forehead just to confirm the drop in temperature. "How're you feeling?" She asked tenderly, happy to see such an improvement in her patient's condition.

"Tired," Daniel mumbled softly, his eyes still closed.

"That's to be expected." Janet gently placed her hands on his abdomen and carefully palpated. "Is this painful?" She asked as she monitored Daniel's face for any discomfort.

"Some," Daniel grimaced.

"Well, it's much better than it was," Janet confirmed. "I think we can tapper off your Morphine for a while.

"'kay."

After pulling a sheet up over her patient, Janet grabbed his chart. "I think we'll give you a quick bed bath and then you can go back to sleep," she told him as she jotted down her findings. "And, after that, we'll let you teammates back in."

Daniel turned his head and managed to open his eyes. "They're here?" He frowned.

"They've barely left your bedside," Janet looked up and smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Oh," Daniel sighed and let his eyes slide closed again.

Janet hooked his chart on the end of his bed, crossed to his side and picked up his hand. "Where else did you think they'd have been, Daniel?" She asked tenderly.

"Thought I was alone," Daniel sighed and turned his head away.

"Oh, Daniel." Janet reached and ran her fingers through his hair. "You're never alone," she sighed. "Don't ever forget that."

Daniel relaxed under Janet's touch, feeling a sense of contentment he'd rarely felt before.

Xxx

Although Daniel's condition continued to gradually improve over the next few days, Janet was concerned about how down the archaeologist seemed to be.

His team had been a constant at his side, taking shifts to make sure he was rarely on his own but Daniel was withdrawn bordering on depressed.

Janet was eager to discharge out of the ICU but wouldn't until she saw an improvement in his mood.

She'd had a word with Jack about things and the Colonel was making it his priority to get Daniel to open up today.

"Okay," he placed his magazine on the floor and inched closer to Daniel's bed. "What's going on with you?" He asked as he watched his friend poke at his oats rather than eat them.

"Nothing," Daniel shrugged, pushed his breakfast away and rested his head back against his pillows. "Just tired."

"Well, you've been sleeping nonstop for days now."

"Recovery from emergency surgery and life threatening infection would do that to someone."

"There is that," Jack sighed. "But, this isn't like you."

"What's not like me?"

"This," Jack gestured towards his friend.

"What?"

"This. Wallowing."

"Recovering," Daniel corrected.

"Yes, yes – recovering yet wallowing," Jack shrugged.

"I'm not wallowing."

"Are too."

"Are not," Daniel crossed his arms defiantly.

"See," Jack pointed towards Daniel's posture. "That's you being pissy because I've called you on your wallowingness."

"Not a word," Daniel mumbled as he closed his eyes.

"Well, it should be." Jack pulled his chair closer and then took a deep breath. Whether Daniel was happy or not, they were going to talk. "Listen," he began, "when you were delirious, you were calling out for your parents, for Nick."

"Was I?" Daniel's response was non-committal. Jack knew he was avoiding things but pressed on anyway.

"Yeah, you were."

"If you say so."

"Daniel," Jack sighed, getting increasingly impatient with his friend. "I know you don't wanna talk about it, buddy but..."

"You're right. I don't want to talk about it Jack," Daniel opened his eyes and shrugged. "There's nothing about my past that I want to talk about."

"It might help if..."

"Won't help Jack, believe me my past is best where it is – in the past."

Jack sighed impatiently. "You're not really making any sense."

"It's the drugs," Daniel flippantly replied.

Jack sat back in his chair with a heavy sigh. "I know your childhood sucked Daniel, I've read your file."

"It had its moments," Daniel shrugged. "Not all of it sucked."

Jack eagerly sat forward again, happy that Daniel had given him an inroad. "Tell me what didn't suck, Daniel?"

Daniel fidgeted until he was more comfortable and then closed his eyes. "Alice and Drew didn't suck."

"Who were Alice and Drew?"

"They were my final placement. They made sure I went to college."

"That's great."

"They were kind and for a while I felt as if I had a family."

"Do you keep in touch?" Jack continued, glad that Daniel seemed to be relaxing into the conversation.

"Birthdays, Christmases – you know things like that."

"Uh huh."

"Oh yes, Alice and Drew made a nice change."

"Change from what?"

"A change from all the other shitty families I was placed in," Daniel admitted. "Oh, don't get me wrong, some did try their hardest with me and I'm sure I wasn't the easiest child to deal with but..." Daniel ended the statement with another shrug but Jack wasn't going to let him stop there.

"But..." he encouraged him to continue.

"But," Daniel sighed tiredly. "But, they had their lives to live. I'm sure they enjoyed the cheque at the end of the months but in regards to actually investing any time or effort in bringing me up – they pretty much sucked."

"Which was your worst placement?"

"You've read my file."

"Yeah but, I'd like you to tell me."

"Well," Daniel shifted in bed slightly, biting back a groan of pain until he was more comfortable. "The Jefferson's were pretty sucky," he continued with a sigh. "They had a handful of children of their own, can't remember how many, so I just sort of tagged along and got lost in the melly. Luckily Sally got me out of that particular mess."

"Sally?"

"Yeah, she was the social worker in charge of my case. In fact, she was the only constant in my life as I grew up. She was the one I could turn to when things went wrong or got out of hand."

"Out of hand?"

"You know," Daniel turned his head to face Jack. "You said you read my file. The Cowans."

"Ah, yes. The Cowan's," Jack nodded slowly, treading as carefully as he could as Daniel was so close to opening up.

"Frank Cowan was a particularly nasty man," Daniel continued. "He took great pleasure in showing me he was in charge," he chuckled dryly. "He was a man of few words and let his fist's do his talking."

"I know."

"If I hadn't been able to contact Sally, I'm not sure what would have happened."

"She helped you?"

"Yeah, I ended up in hospital after a particularly brutal assault and she dropped everything for me."

"Go on."

"She made sure it was the last time I saw them and then prosecuted the hell outta Frank. Think he got a prison sentence. Sally Harrison made sure they didn't have any contact with children for the rest of their lives."

"What happened to you then?"

"Well, I ended up in Sally's care for a while before she found me a new placement. Those were the happiest days I can remember."

"Where was the new placement?"

"Well, after Nick turned me down – again," Daniel sighed.

"He turned you down again?" Jack frowned.

"Oh, yes – my dear grandfather was begged to give me a home for a second time but he was far too busy travelling."

"I'm so sorry."

"I'm not. I'm not sure it would have been the right move. He was a stranger to me and I knew he didn't really want me."

"So, where did you go?"

Daniel thought for a moment. "I was taken in by Alison and Clive Davies – a nice elderly couple. Although I was never close to them, they were kind enough and gave me space. I stayed there until Alison passed away and then Sally moved me to the Davey's."

"Your final placement?"

"Yup."

"And, you were happy there?"

"Yup."

"And, what about Nick?"

Daniel yawned and inched down in bed. "What about Nick?" he asked drowsily and Jack could see his friend was running out of steam.

"Did you see much of him?"

"Some. Sally said I should keep in touch and I tried," he yawned again. "Not that he wanted anything to do with me. I was an embarrassment in his eyes."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he thought I was as mental as he was. He pushed me away and I didn't stop him. It was easier that way. Didn't miss what I didn't know..." Daniel turned his head away with a sigh. "Sorry. Tired," he mumbled softly and Jack reached up and covered him with his blankets.

"Go to sleep then," he urged softly. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

Daniel just grunted in reply and Jack took a moment to card his fingers gently through his friend's hair as he finally dropped off to sleep.

He knew there was little he could do to make up for Daniel's tragic childhood but he could make sure his future was the best it could be.

xxx

ONE MONTH LATER.

Daniel lay cocooned in his quilt drowsily watching his teammates as they played cards round the coffee table.

It had been a tough few weeks.

After Janet had finally discharged him from the ICU and onto the main ward, everything had gone wrong.

His team, his family had left him behind again, not that it was anyones fault though. Thor had needed them.

The stress of the following events had then lead to Daniel's relapse though and he now found himself grounded until Janet deemed him fit enough to hold a pen let alone sit at a computer.

Daniel wasn't going to argue with her. He knew he'd been pushing himself but there was no way he was going to lie around in bed while his team put themselves in another perilous situation. It wasn't until everyone had safely returned to base that he actually gave into his exhaustion, actually passing out at the mission de brief. Janet had immediately stuck his ass back in an infirmary bed overnight, read him the riot act and then sent him home with strict orders to do nothing but rest and recover.

His team made sure he did just that and Daniel was very grateful for their help as he felt too wiped out to do much of anything himself.

So, he'd slept, he'd eaten everything prepared for him and just let the others care for him.

Actually, there had been so much going on that he'd completely forgotten what time of year it was. It was only when Sam turned up on his doorstep with a Christmas tree that the penny dropped.

Christmas day was to be spent at Daniel's this year and, knowing that he was nowhere near fit enough to do anything, Christmas came to him.

The apartment had been decorated while he slept, the meal prepared by Jack who had moved in to keep an eye on his friend and gifts had been hurriedly sorted with the help of a queue of shopping volunteers from the base.

The day had been for family, Daniel's new family and now, as per the O'Neill tradition, a poker game was in full swing.

"I believe you call this a walk, O'Neill." Teal'c placed his cards down with what could almost be construed to be a Jaffa smirk on his face.

Jack reached and fanned the cards out. "A run, Teal'c – a run," he sighed and threw his hand down.

"I have triumphed again?"

"Yes you have, Teal'c," Sam giggled as she gathered in the cards. "Another hand?"

"Nah," Jack sat back, "I'm out. You carry on."

Sam shuffled the cards. "Right, Teal'c – I'm going to teach you how to play chase the lady..."

Jack pushed up off the floor and stretched out the kinks in his back.

"Getting too old to sit on the floor?"

He turned and smiled at Daniel, not realising his friend was awake. "Nah," he shrugged. "I'm still in my prime, Danny boy." He crossed to the sofa, picked Daniel's legs up, sat down and lowered his friend's feet onto his lap. "How you doing?"

"I'm good," Daniel smiled and slowly turned onto his back.

"Nice sleep?"

"Uh huh."

"You didn't miss much. I've given the kids another master class in poker."

"I see," Daniel nodded slowly, a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. "So, that's why Teal'c has the big pile of chips in front of him then?"

"Well, you know what he gets like. I had to let him win a few hands."

"Ah, you _let_ him."

"Didn't want him to get all huffy. A huffy Jaffa is not a happy Jaffa."

"If you say so," Daniel chuckled softly as he sat up. "What time is it?" He yawned.

Jack looked at his watch. "It's nearly eight," he told him and then turned to Sam. "Carter – it's nearly eight."

Daniel frowned as he watched Sam check her own watch. "You don't have to go, do you? I thought you were all staying the night."

"We are," Sam turned and smiled. "We're just waiting for something."

And, right on cue, the phone rang.

"I've got it." Sam was immediately on her feet.

"Hey, this is my house," Daniel called after her as she jogged into the kitchen to answer the phone. "My phone..."

"Yes, yes of course, he's right here." Sam walked back into the room and handed Daniel the phone with a grin.

"It's for you," she whispered and perched on the arm of the sofa.

"Hello?" Daniel frowned as he spoke. Who on Earth would be calling him at this time on Christmas day?

"_Daniel?"_

"Yes."

"_It's Sally. Sally Harrison."_

"Gosh," Daniel sat upright. "Sally. How wonderful to hear from you. How are you?"

"_I'm very well. I just thought I'd wish you a Merry Christmas."_

"And, to you too. How are things in Florida?"

"_Everything is great. How about you? How are you doing? And, don't tell me you're fine young man."_

"I'm good," Daniel chuckled. "I'm really good."

"_Are you happy?"_

Daniel glanced at Jack and grabbed Sam's hand with his free hand. "I've never been happier," he admitted sincerely as he gave Sam's hand a squeeze. "I am where I belong."

"_I'm so very pleased for you. You deserve to be happy, Daniel Jackson."_

"Well, it's taken me a few years but I finally have a family, Sally, one that never leaves me behind."

"_I knew it would happen one day, you're a very special young man. Now, tell me, when are you coming out for a visit?"_

Daniel relaxed as he continued the call, the people he loved the most in the world and loved him back surrounding him.

In a way, he felt sorry for Nick, he was missing out on so much.

"Well, I'm just waiting for an invite..."

_Everybody hopes_  
_That maybe somewhere down this road_  
_We'd finally find that place where we belong_

_That place where we're complete_  
_The one that occupies our dreams_  
_That place we're lucky to call our home_

_Well, I've arrived..._

THE END

Sorry about the long chapter to finish on, I wanted to end it as well as I could.

Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. I really hope you enjoyed it.

Right, anyone got any ideas for the next one?


End file.
